


Trzecia Strona Mocy

by Zielona_Marika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielona_Marika/pseuds/Zielona_Marika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amitia Tarra, młoda pilotka Ruchu Oporu, po nieudanej akcji musi uciekać przed wrogami na sam kraniec Galaktyki. Pomaga jej Poe Dameron. Razem trafiają na odległą planetę, gdzie starożytny lud przechowuje tajemnice z czasów, kiedy jeszcze jasna i ciemna strona Mocy były jednością... Tymczasem Najwyższy Porządek buduje jeszcze większą i skuteczniejszą maszynę zagłady, a w bazie Ruchu Oporu działa szpieg. Zapraszam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dzień jak co dzień w bazie

**Prolog**

\- Aaaaaa! Trafili mnie!  
\- Trzymaj się, lecę do ciebie! Osłaniam cię!  
\- Nie! Uciekaj! Uciekaj! To zasadzka!

Uszkodzony X-wing spadał na powierzchnię jakiejś obcej, porośniętej lasem planety, ciągnąc za sobą smugę dymu. Widać było, że pilot rozpaczliwie walczy ze sterami, próbując wyrównać lot i znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce do lądowania. Ale to się wydawało niemożliwe. Wreszcie X-wing uderzył mocno o ziemię, wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Jego skrzydła płonęły, ogień sięgał już do kabiny pilota...  
Tuż obok ze świstem wylądowały dwa myśliwce, z których natychmiast wyskoczyła grupa szturmowców. Podbiegli do płonącego X-winga, strzałami z blasterów niszcząc zamki kabiny. Po chwili dwóch wspięło się i wyciągnęło z niej bezwładne ciało w pomarańczowym kombinezonie. Zabrali je na pokład myśliwca i odlecieli.  
Za nimi rozległ się huk eksplodującego X-winga.

Ciemność... wszędzie ciemność... gdzie jestem? Dlaczego wszystko tak mnie boli?

\- Schwytaliśmy pilota, panie - wyprężony na baczność szturmowiec składał meldunek wysokiej postaci ubranej w długi, ciemny płaszcz. Twarz postaci skrywała się pod kapturem i maską. Aktywny świetlny miecz rzucał czerwony poblask na ściany korytarza, w którym się znajdowali.  
\- Bardzo dobrze - rozległ się niski głos. - Zaprowadźcie go do pokoju przesłuchań.  
\- Już tam jest, panie.  
\- Doskonale. Sam się nim zajmę.

Ciemność znikła nagle, zastąpiona ostrym, zimnym światłem. Pilot zamrugał, gdy poraziło boleśnie jego oczy. Nie miał czasu zastanowić się, gdzie jest i co się dzieje, bo nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do pokoju wkroczyło dwóch ludzi. Jeden ubrany był jak typowy szturmowiec, a drugi...  
\- Kylo Ren! - wychrypiał pilot ze zdumieniem.  
\- Znasz mnie! - powiedział mężczyzna w czarnej szacie. - To dobrze, wiesz, czego się możesz spodziewać. A kim ty jesteś?  
Podszedł do pilota unieruchomionego na krześle do przesłuchań i powoli ściągnął mu z głowy osmalony ogniem hełm. Długie, rude włosy, uwolnione spod kasku, rozsypały się szeroką falą na ramionach rebelianta.  
\- Dziewczyna! - szepnął Ren z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Dziewczyna, no i co? - burknęła pilotka. - Przeszkadza ci to?  
\- Nic a nic! Z tym większą przyjemnością cię przesłucham... Przygotuj się, za chwilę powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz!  
\- Nic ci nie powiem! Możesz mnie zabić!  
Kylo Ren zaśmiał się ponuro i wyciągnął rękę. Pilotka wzdrygnęła się. Coś... coś obcego sięgało do jej umysłu, próbując otworzyć go, przeczytać jak książkę. Obca, obrzydliwa obecność.  
"Skup się!" - pomyślała rozpaczliwie. Z wysiłkiem próbowała postawić w umyśle barierę, tak, jak ją uczono... ale była słaba, tak strasznie słaba!  
"Skup się! Skup się!". Przed oczami zaczęły jej się przesuwać twarze przyjaciół. Generał Leia Organa... Finn... Rey... "Nie mogę was zawieść!".  
Twarze wirowały coraz szybciej, a wśród nich... Ciemne oczy, faliste włosy, uśmiech... Poe... Poe Dameron...  
"Poe... nie zawiodę cię... wytrzymam..."

Po chwili znów wokół niej zapadła ciemność.

 

**Rozdział 1**

\-------------(kilka tygodni wcześniej)-------------------------

Pobudka o czwartej rano to nie jest to, co tygrysy lubią najbardziej.  
Zerwałam się, kiedy tylko przebrzmiał dźwięk alarmu, byłam gotowa w minutę. Ćwiczyliśmy to setki razy. Po chwili korytarz zabrzmiał tupotem ciężkich butów, kiedy biegliśmy w stronę wyjścia z naszych kwater. Co się stało? Zaatakowano nas? Na razie nikt nie wiedział. W biegu wiązałam swoje długie, rude włosy w luźny węzeł, aby zmieściły się pod hełmem i nie przeszkadzały. Dawno powinnam je ściąć… ale jakoś nie mogę.  
Wypadliśmy na zewnątrz. W ciemności przed nami majaczyły niewyraźnie ukryte we wnętrzu wzgórz hangary. O tej porze roku tu, na D’Qar, słońce wzejdzie dopiero za jakieś dwie godziny.  
Szybka odprawa z dowódcami i już wszystko wiemy. Wykryto statki Najwyższego Porządku w pasie asteroid, udało im się tam skutecznie ukryć i podejść bardzo blisko. Mechanicy już przygotowywali nasze X-wingi, liczyła się każda minuta. Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by zaatakowali bazę! Rozbiegliśmy się, żeby wsiąść do myśliwców. Ktoś w biegu potrącił mnie, mało nie przewracając. Zaklęłam głośno, ale nawet się nie odwrócił. Wiem, kto to, wszędzie poznam tego typa… Jak wrócimy do bazy, nogi mu z tyłka wyrwę!  
Wspięłam się do kabiny, sprawdziłam parametry. Wszystko w porządku. Mój droid, DC-4, już był na miejscu. Nałożyłam hełm.  
\- Niebieska osiem gotowa!  
Wystartowaliśmy. To piękny widok, kiedy cała eskadra leci razem w szyku, jak rój groźnych os gotowych do ataku. Wznosząc się szybko, opuściliśmy atmosferę. Planeta pod nami lśniła perłowo w promieniach słońca naszego układu, Ileenium. Za około dziesięciu minut powinniśmy wejść w pas asteroid. Manewrowanie tam jest niezwykle niebezpieczne i wymaga naprawdę dużych umiejętności. Byłam dumna, że dowództwo uznało mnie, Amitię Tarrę, Niebieską osiem, za odpowiednią do tego zadania.  
\- Niebiescy na lewe skrzydło! – dobiegło z komunikatora.  
\- Tak jest! – przechyliłam lekko mojego X-winga i zaczęłam manewr.  
Nagle przestrzeń przede mną rozbłysła. Zaczęło się! Zielone błyski laserów przeleciały z mojej prawej i lewej strony, spikowałam w dół, wypatrując wrogów. Droid popiskiwał, podając mi namiary. Mam! Na celowniku zobaczyłam wrogi myśliwiec. Jeszcze chwila… jeszcze chwila… celuj uważnie, Ami… Dostał!!!  
\- Dobrze, Niebieska osiem!  
Nie mogłam się długo cieszyć, bo nagle cały statek się zatrząsł. Cholera! Siedzą mi na ogonie! Szybkim manewrem skręciłam pomiędzy asteroidy, licząc, że skryję się pomiędzy nimi i stamtąd ustrzelę napastników. Ale nie udało się ich zgubić, zielone błyski były coraz bliżej. Skała po mojej lewej stronie wybuchła, rozpadając się na milion odłamków. Blisko, cholera! Coś chyba mnie trafiło, bo znowu wszystko się zatrzęsło. Kazałam droidowi sprawdzić. Po chwili zapiszczał uspokajająco – nic ważnego nie zostało uszkodzone. No, to ja wam teraz pokażę! Poderwałam statek do góry, wyskakując zza osłaniającej mnie skały i otwierając ogień do dwóch atakujących mnie TIE. Jeden oberwał i wybuchł, drugi uciekł. Robiło się coraz goręcej, wokoło latały odłamki potrzaskanych skał. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby oberwać asteroidą!  
Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tego, co działo się potem. Działałam jak maszyna: namierzyć – strzelać – uciekać. Kilku naszych oberwało, na moich oczach jeden z pilotów został trafiony, nie zdążyłam go osłonić. Potem będę o tym myśleć, teraz wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Dwa TIE gonią naszego, podlatuję z boku, strzelam. Przez komunikator słychać czyjś triumfalny śmiech.  
\- Dzięki, Niebieska osiem!  
Nawet nie wiem, kto to był, ale mam nadzieję, że w bazie postawi mi piwo.  
Wreszcie jest po wszystkim, wracamy. Rozglądam się. Chyba nie ponieśliśmy dużych strat, ale jednak jest nas mniej. Kolejni piloci odmeldowują się. Niektórych numerów brak. Kiedy wylądujemy, wypijemy za nich i będziemy ich wspominać.

Słońce ledwie wschodziło, gdy wylądowaliśmy z powrotem w bazie. To wszystko trwało tak krótko? Niemożliwe.  
Kabina otwarła się z sykiem. Wstałam z fotela z pewnym trudem, całe ciało miałam zesztywniałe. Ramiona wciąż boleśnie napięte, przydałaby się teraz gorąca kąpiel. Albo masaż. Niestety, nie ma kto mi takiego zrobić.  
Kiedy zeszło ze mnie napięcie związane z walką, poczułam, jak bardzo jestem głodna. Wolnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę kantyny. Po drodze zaczepiła mnie Jessika.  
\- Dobrze się spisałaś, Ami.  
\- Ty też – uśmiechnęłam się do niej.  
\- Widziałam, jak odstrzeliłaś tamtych, co polowali na nasze Ciacho.  
\- O, wow, to jemu uratowałam tyłek? Wisi mi piwo!  
\- Powiem dziewczynom, będą ci wdzięczne. To byłoby straszne, gdyby nam go strącili! – powiedziała Jessika ze sztucznie poważną miną. Wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. – Możemy cię za to zrobić honorową prezeską fanklubu Ciacha.  
\- Dziękuję, postoję – wyszczerzyłam się. – Weźcie go sobie i zjedzcie, dla mnie on jest…  
\- Za słodki?  
\- Raczej niestrawny. Arogancki dupek.  
\- Kto jest aroganckim dupkiem? – rozległo się za nami.  
O fffuuuu, Amitia, ty zawsze coś palniesz. Odwróciłam się. Ciacho, szerzej znane jako Poe Dameron, stało za nami i szczerzyło zęby.  
\- Masz o mnie takie złe zdanie, Ami? – powiedział, przykładając rękę do piersi. - Złamałaś mi serce!  
\- Ty nie masz serca, Dameron. Ty masz tam najwyżej jakiegoś mini-droida.  
\- Czym sobie zasłużyłam na takie traktowanie? – jęknął, przewracając oczami. – Żebyś nie mówiła, że jestem niewdzięczny… Kolacja? Dzisiaj?  
\- Ze śniadaniem! – podpowiedziała Jessika. Miałam ochotę ją walnąć.  
\- Wystarczy piwo.  
\- Dobrze. Dziś wieczorem w kantynie. Ubierz się ładnie. – Mrugnął, mierząc mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. No nie, może faktycznie w kombinezonie pilota nie wyglądam najlepiej, ale… Co za arogancki dupek!  
\- Zejdź mi z oczu, Dameron, bo następnym razem pozwolę myśliwcom cię ustrzelić – warknęłam. – Nie chcę piwa, nie chcę kolacji, nic od ciebie nie chcę. I odsuń się, chcę przejść.  
Wyminęłam go i ruszyłam w stronę kantyny, nie oglądając się za siebie. Tak ładnie rozpoczęty dzień chyba się właśnie zepsuł.


	2. Co to znaczy "ubrać się ładnie"?

Po śniadaniu zaplanowałam, że pójdę na strzelnicę poćwiczyć, ale przedtem musiałam pójść się przebrać. Włożyłam zielony tank top i czarne spodnie, zmieniłam buty na lżejsze i czesząc włosy zastanawiałam się, co właściwie miał na myśli Dameron, mówiąc „Ubierz się ładnie”. Nikt nigdy nie uczył mnie ubierać się „ładnie”.  
Kiedy byłam mała i mieszkałam z rodzicami, moja mama uważała, że ubranie powinno być przede wszystkim ciepłe, praktyczne i czyste, jeśli tego wymaga sytuacja. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym miała w tym czasie choć jedną sukienkę – za to miałam dziecięcy kombinezon pilota Rebelii, który kiedyś kupił mi tata, i godzinami bawiłam się w odtwarzanie najsłynniejszych bitew z Imperium.  
Moi rodzice, Anika i Viktor Tarra byli podróżnikami i odkrywcami. Kiedy miałam siedem lat, zostawili mnie w szkole z internatem na naszej rodzinnej Korelii i odlecieli eksplorować dalekie krańce Galaktyki. Od tej pory widywaliśmy się tylko w wakacje. Przywozili mi różne dziwne pamiątki i egzotyczne zwierzęta, które potem musiałam sprzedawać, bo nie mogłam ich zabrać ze sobą do szkoły. Dotknęłam wisiorka z błękitnego kryształu, który dostałam, kiedy skończyłam dwanaście lat. To jedyna rzecz, jaka mi po nich została. Cztery lata później zaginęli gdzieś na Rubieżach i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nimi stało. Szkołę miałam opłaconą jeszcze do końca roku, a potem wyrzucono mnie i od tej pory musiałam sobie dawać radę sama. Mogłam się pożegnać z marzeniami o studiowaniu kosmicznej nawigacji. Nie miałam nic i zupełnie nie wiedziałam, co robić. Wtedy spotkałam Taza Murkunę, pirata i przemytnika. Zaopiekował się mną... to chyba odpowiednie słowo... i nauczył wielu rzeczy. Umiem latać na wszystkim, co ma silnik, i na paru rzeczach, które nie mają, też. A przede wszystkim nauczył mnie, jak przeżyć. Właściwie, jestem mu nawet za to wdzięczna, choć gdybym miała go spotkać kiedyś jeszcze, będę pamiętać, żeby trzymać rękę na blasterze i strzelać pierwsza, jakby co.  
Mam dwadzieścia pięć standardowych lat i naprawdę sporo przeżyłam. Nie jestem jakąś głupią dziunią, którą byle kto może traktować jak swoją zabaweczkę.

Idąc w stronę strzelnicy, minęłam po prawej stronie bunkier szpitalny. Przypomniało mi się, że wciąż leży tam Finn, nasz tajemniczy były szturmowiec, ciężko ranny po walce z Kylo Renem na Starkillerze. Bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, co tam się właściwie stało. Po całej bazie krążyły niesamowite plotki. Wiedzieliśmy, że zginął Han Solo, że zabił go sam Kylo Ren, że przedtem rozmawiali... ale dlaczego? Dlaczego Han chciał rozmawiać z naszym głównym wrogiem? Miałam wrażenie, że kryje się w tym jakaś tajemnica. Oczywiście nikt nie śmiał zapytać samej Generał Organy, która na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się tak samo opanowana i spokojna jak zwykle, ale wewnątrz przeżywała żałobę. Jeśli ktoś mógł rozjaśnić tę tajemnicę, to tylko Finn – albo ta dziewczyna, Rey, ale ona poleciała szukać Luke'a Skywalkera i nie wiadomo było, kiedy wróci. Zastanawiałam się chwilę, czy nie spróbować wkraść się do szpitala, sprawdzić, czy Finn się nie obudził. Oczywiście, nie jestem na tyle bezczelna, żeby od razu go o coś wypytywać, na to przyjdzie czas później. Zobaczyłam jednak, że przez drzwi właśnie wtacza się BB-8 i zrezygnowałam. Ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miałabym dziś ochotę, to kolejna scysja z Poe Dameronem.

Ćwiczenia na strzelnicy zawsze mnie uspokajały. Do wyboru mieliśmy broń ręczną albo symulatory myśliwców różnych typów. Zwykle wybierałam symulatory, ale dziś postanowiłam poprawić swoją celność ze zwykłego blastera. Pobrałam broń, założyłam okulary i poszłam na salę. Usiłowałam całkowicie skupić się na wyskakujących z różnych stron sylwetkach szturmowców, ale po pół godzinie musiałam sama przed sobą przyznać, że jakoś mi nie idzie. Rozpraszały mnie różne dziwne myśli. Byłam na siebie zła za ten brak profesjonalizmu, przecież nie mogę sobie pozwolić na to, żeby coś takiego przytrafiło mi się w bitwie. W dodatku od pewnego czasu miałam wrażenie, że ktoś mi się przygląda. Dosłownie czułam na karku jakieś uważne spojrzenie. Przeklinałam w myślach tego ciekawskiego ktosia – kto w ogóle pozwolił mu tutaj wejść?! – postanowiłam jednak, że nie odwrócę się, dopóki nie skończę ćwiczeń.  
Wreszcie tura skończyła się, a maszyna zaczęła podliczać moją punktację. Odłożyłam blaster na półkę i rozciągnęłam ręce.  
– Coś słabo ci dzisiaj szło, Ami.  
Nie. No nie. To jest niemożliwe. To jest niewyobrażalne. Ten dupek przyszedł tu za mną, żeby przyglądać się i śmiać się ze mnie! Dlaczego, do cholery, nie siedzi przy swoim rannym przyjacielu?! Albo nie zajmuje się czymkolwiek innym?!  
Odwróciłam się powoli.  
– Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś lepszy, Dameron?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, podszedł do ściany i kliknięciem uruchomił zapisaną sekwencję wideo z mojego treningu.  
– O, zobacz. Tego tutaj w ogóle nie zauważyłaś. A na tego zareagowałaś zbyt wolno. A tutaj... – cofnął zapis o parę minut – gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, dostałabyś prosto w brzuch. Paskudna śmierć.  
– Dameron, nie jesteś moim trenerem – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wiem, że dziś popełniłam dużo błędów. Wiem. Nie musisz tu przychodzić i pokazywać ich palcem.  
– Chcę tylko pomóc!  
– Obejdzie się. Dam sobie radę. Przeanalizuję zapis i sama je poprawię. Dziękuję ci uprzejmie, naprawdę już możesz iść.  
– Hej, wyglądasz, jakby coś cię martwiło. Coś się stało?  
Spojrzałam na niego uważnie. Dziwna rzecz, ale wcale nie wyglądał, jakby się ze mnie nabijał. Uśmiechał się, ale nie kpiąco, a tak jakoś... ciepło. Miałam właśnie powiedzieć co myślę o wtrącających się w cudze sprawy aroganckich dupkach, kiedy niespodziewanie dla samej siebie zmieniłam zdanie.  
– Nie mogłam się skupić – wyznałam. – Cały czas myślałam... a co, gdyby to był Finn?  
– Co???  
– No, Finn. Przecież on też był szturmowcem. A potem uciekł stamtąd i uratował ci życie. Wiesz, myślałam... – zamachałam rękami, nie mogąc dokładnie wyrazić tego, co miałam na myśli. – Myślałam po prostu, że to też są ludzie. Rozumiesz?  
Dameron przyglądał mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i poczułam, że się czerwienię. Jakie głupoty wygaduję! Jeszcze pomyśli, że jestem zdrajczynią...  
Wtedy on powoli skinął głową.  
– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Też tak nieraz myślę. Zwłaszcza odkąd spotkałem Finna... Ale... wiesz, to jest wojna. Nie możemy się zastanawiać... Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to nas osłabiło.  
– Wiem. Kiedy siedzę w myśliwcu, nie mam tych problemów. To prosta sytuacja, jeden na jeden, albo ja ich ustrzelę, albo oni mnie. Tylko czasami... Widzisz, zniszczyliśmy Starkillera. Sam go wysadziłeś w powietrze. Ilu ludzi mogło tam się znajdować? Dziesiątki tysięcy? Setki?  
Zobaczyłam, że Dameron zaciska szczęki i uświadomiłam sobie, co właśnie powiedziałam. Praktycznie oskarżyłam go o ludobójstwo! Amitia, do cholery, odgryź sobie lepiej język, zanim znowu coś palniesz!  
Zacisnęłam pięści aż paznokcie wbiły się w ciało. Niezręczna cisza przedłużała się.  
– Ilu ludzi żyło w układzie Hosnian? – odpowiedział wreszcie pytaniem.  
– Poe, przepraszam – wyrzuciłam na jednym wydechu. – Przepraszam, naprawdę, nie chciałam tego powiedzieć... nie to miałam na myśli... Jestem idiotką.  
– W porządku – powiedział, ale jego głos brzmiał głucho.  
– Wiesz... sam tak czasami myślę. Ale zobacz, jesteśmy żołnierzami. Walczymy o to, żeby nikt więcej nie zaatakował jakiejś bezbronnej planety czy układu. To oni konstruują broń, która zdolna jest zniszczyć całe planety... Najpierw Imperium, potem Najwyższy Porządek... Ten sam sposób działania. My tylko bronimy niewinnych.  
– Wiem – wymamrotałam, opuszczając głowę. – Musisz uważać mnie za straszną kretynkę. Zapomnij, że w ogóle cokolwiek mówiłam, ja...  
– W porządku – powiedział jeszcze raz i teraz, choć nie patrzyłam na niego, miałam wrażenie, że się uśmiecha. – To właściwie dobrze, że tak myślisz. Nie powinniśmy uważać nikogo... nawet wrogów... za bezmyślne zwierzęta, które można ot, tak sobie zabijać.  
Podniosłam głowę. Rzeczywiście, uśmiechał się. Nie tak jak zwykle, z pewnością siebie, tylko jakoś tak nieśmiało, jakby sam trochę się wstydził, że rozmawia ze mną tak szczerze.  
Poczułam, że muszę zrobić jeszcze jedno.  
– Poe, przepraszam cię jeszcze za tamto dziś rano – wyrzuciłam jednym tchem, chcąc jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. – Za to, że nazwałam cię aroganckim dupkiem.  
– Już zupełnie o tym zapomniałem – roześmiał się. – Ale skoro już do tego wracamy, to co z naszą kolacją?  
– Naprawdę, wystarczy piwo – uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi.  
– Ale dlaczego?  
– Nie mam się w co ubrać! – Wystawiłam mu język. – A poza tym... nie chcę się narazić twojemu fanklubowi.  
– Mam fanklub?! No co ty opowiadasz?! – Albo się rzeczywiście zdziwił, albo bardzo dobrze udawał.

Wyszliśmy ze strzelnicy. Rozejrzałam się ze zdumieniem. Wszyscy gdzieś biegli, wyraźnie czymś poruszeni. Co się stało? Nagle wyminął nas Cron Antilles, syn Wedge'a.  
– Hej, Cron! – wrzasnął Poe. – Gdzie tak lecisz, co się dzieje?!  
– Nie słyszeliście?! Rey wróciła! Przywiozła Luke'a Skywalkera!


	3. Babski wieczór

Minęło kilka dni, odkąd powróciła Rey z Lukiem Skywalkerem. Ich powrót stanowił wielkie wydarzenie dla całej bazy. Wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że Luke przywróci równowagę Mocy i pomoże nam ostatecznie pokonać Najwyższy Porządek.  
Generał Organa i pozostali dowódcy obradowali całymi dniami, nie zdradzając nam na razie żadnych ustaleń. Dni w bazie mijały tak jak zwykle, mieliśmy jeszcze jedną bitwę, kiedy zwiadowcy wroga przedostali się w pobliże planety, a poza tym trenowaliśmy i zajmowaliśmy się różnymi zwyczajnymi rzeczami. Zapisałam się na dodatkowy kurs gwiezdnej nawigacji, który prowadzili wyżsi oficerowie, bo uznałam, że na pewno przyda mi się to w przyszłości.  
Wracałam właśnie z zajęć, niosąc cały stos notatek, które miałam zamiar przejrzeć w spokoju wieczorem, kiedy nagle coś wpadło mi pod nogi, że mało się nie przewróciłam, a wszystkie notatki wysypały mi się z rąk. Spojrzałam w dół – to był BB-8.  
– BB-8, no i zobacz, co narobiłeś – powiedziałam, zbierając notatki. – Gdzie się tak spieszysz?  
BB-8 zaświergotał po swojemu w odpowiedzi. Ucieszyłam się, bo zrozumiałam, że Finn obudził się właśnie w szpitalu i jego życiu nie zagraża już niebezpieczeństwo. To była bardzo dobra wiadomość, wszystko zaczynało się wspaniale układać. BB-8 wyminął mnie i zaraz potoczył się dalej. Pewnie szukał swojego pana, żeby też mu przekazać tę radosną nowinę. Popatrzyłam za nim z uśmiechem. Te kulkowe droidy typu BB były naprawdę urocze. Mój, DC-4 był trochę starszego typu i bardziej toporny, ale byłam do niego bardzo przywiązana i nie zamieniłabym go na żaden inny. Z kształtu przypominał trochę R2-D2, ale był mniej więcej o połowę mniejszy. Miał jednak wszystkie potrzebne funkcje i doskonale sprawdzał się podczas akcji.  
Pozbierałam notatki i poszłam dalej, kiedy nagle zaczepiła mnie Jessika Pava.  
– Hej, Ami, co robisz dziś wieczorem?  
– Miałam zamiar się uczyć, a co?  
– Odpuść sobie, robimy dziś babski wieczór. Zaprosiłam już Rey, czas, żebyśmy się wszystkie poznały. Ona jest trochę dzika, nie sądzisz? Wychowała się na jakiejś pustynnej planecie, z dala od ludzi…  
Muszę przyznać, że mnie też interesowała tajemnicza Rey. Mówiono o niej, że posiada potężną Moc i Luke Skywalker już zabrał się za szkolenie jej na nową Jedi. Byłam bardzo ciekawa, jak to jest; mieć Moc. Nie znałam nikogo, kto by ją miał… to znaczy znałam generał Organę, ale jej nie śmiałam zapytać.  
Wróciłam do siebie i przygotowywałam się do babskiego wieczoru. Nic szczególnego, przebrałam się tylko i umyłam włosy. Na szyi miałam jak zawsze mój błękitny wisiorek, nigdy go nie zdejmowałam. Tak nakazała mi kiedyś mama i jak do tej pory udało mi się tego dotrzymać. Zwłaszcza od kiedy moi rodzice zaginęli, pilnowałam wisiorka jak oka w głowie.  
Kiedy przyszłam na kwaterę Jessiki (imprezy zawsze były u niej, bo miała największą), dziewczyny już tam były. Kilkanaście osób z różnych eskadr, niektóre znałam dobrze, inne gorzej. Grała głośna, ostra muzyka. Zaraz w progu Jessika wcisnęła mi kieliszek i nalała wina. Zawsze w jakiś sposób zdobywała niezłe alkohole, podejrzewałam, że ma jakieś kontakty z przemytnikami. Rozejrzałam się. W kącie, pod ścianą, siedziała Rey, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Pomyślałam, że dla takiej osoby jak ona, wychowanej na pustkowiu, tyle ludzi naraz w jednym pokoju to może być za dużo. Rozumiałam ją: ja też nie jestem najlepsza w rozmawianiu z ludźmi, inne dziewczyny mówią, że jestem sztywna. Przepchnęłam się przez tłumek i usiadłam w kącie, obok niej.  
– Cześć, jestem Ami – wyciągnęłam rękę.  
– Cześć, a ja Rey.  
Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, a poczułyśmy się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. Rey opowiadała mi o swoim dzieciństwie na pustynnej planecie Jakku i o rodzicach, którzy zaginęli, kiedy miała zaledwie kilka lat. Ona też, tak samo jak ja, musiała być twarda i nauczyć się przeżyć. Rozumiałam ją.  
Nagle ze środka pokoju dobiegły do nas jakieś wrzaski i śmiechy. Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam. Berta z Czerwonej Eskadry, wysoka, mocno wymalowana blondynka, wymachiwała właśnie trzymaną w ręku butelką.  
– Dziewczyny, zobaczcie, Jessika ma tutaj skarb! Prawdziwy szampan z Lo’otui! Jess, nie bądź świnia, otwórz go… Albo nie! Albo nie! Mam lepszy pomysł!  
Spojrzałam na Jessikę. Ta tylko pokręciła głową i rozłożyła ręce, jakby chciała powiedzieć “No i co ja mogę zrobić?”  
– Laski, zakładamy się! Która wygra, dostanie szampana! Kto się zakłada?  
– Ja! Ja! Ja! – rozległy się wrzaski.  
– A ty, Ami?  
– Ja nie wiem, o co chodzi, jak powiecie, to się zastanowię.  
– No więc dobra… – Berta zrobiła tajemniczą minę. – Butelkę szampana dostanie ta, która…  
Zapadła cisza, wszystkie czekałyśmy, co ona powie.  
– Która pierwsza przeleci Ciacho!!! – wrzasnęła Berta i wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Czas start od dziś wieczorem!  
Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Nigdy nie lubiłam Berty, ale to, co teraz wymyśliła… Zauważyłam, że kilka dziewczyn (Jessika też) wycofało się ze zmieszanymi minami, ale reszta radośnie śmiała się razem z Bertą i już zaczynała opowiadać, jak zabiorą się do wykonania planu.  
– Hej, dziewczyny, weźcie, przecież to jest obrzydliwe – powiedziałam. Berta spojrzała na mnie ze złością.  
– Ami, ty cnotko-niewydymko, czego się wtrącasz? Nie chcesz brać udziału, to nie, nikt cię nie zmusza. A nam daj spokój, chcemy się bawić i będziemy, bez twojego pozwolenia.  
– A gdyby to was dotyczyło? – próbowałam jeszcze. – Martja, posłuchaj – spojrzałam na jedną z dziewczyn – jakbyś się czuła, gdyby chłopaki tak się zakładali o ciebie?  
Martja spuściła oczy i coś wymamrotała. Berta wstała ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do mnie. Była wściekła i chyba już całkiem sporo wypiła.  
– Zamknij się, ruda krowo i nie psuj zabawy – wysyczała. – Gówno wiesz o mężczyznach, możesz być pewna, że Ciacho będzie zachwycone. Jestem pewna, że już jutro wieczorem któraś będzie pić tego szampana, a może nawet ja.  
– Jesteś obrzydliwa – warknęłam. – Ja wychodzę.  
– Idę z tobą. – Rey podniosła się ze swego siedzenia.  
– O, nie, dziewczyny – odezwała się Jessika. – To moje mieszkanie i to Berta teraz wychodzi, a wy zostajecie. Jasne? – Oparła ręce na biodrach i popatrzyła na Bertę jak na kawałek śmiecia przy drodze. Blondynka nagle jakoś zmalała, odwróciła się i wyszła.  
– Po co ja właściwie zaprosiłam tego pustaka? – westchnęła Jess, zamykając za nią drzwi. – Rey, musisz sobie myśleć o nas okropne rzeczy. Naprawdę, zwykle się tak nie zachowujemy.  
Rey nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo nagle droid Jessiki, stojący do tej pory cicho w kącie, zaczął nadawać komunikat: dowództwo wzywa wszystkich pilotów!  
– O, cholera jasna, a my piłyśmy! – jęknęła któraś z dziewczyn.  
Na szczęście Jess, jak każdy z nas, miała w podręcznej apteczce zapas tabletek neutralizujących alkohol we krwi i miętówki, żeby usunąć jego zapach. Szybko zażyłyśmy po tabletce i pobiegłyśmy na miejsce zbiórki.  
W wielkiej hali czekała już na nas Generał Organa wraz ze swymi oficerami. Tuż obok niej stał Luke Skywalker i przyglądał się nam wszystkim uważnie. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz – miałam wrażenie, że wie wszystko o nas i o tym, w jaki sposób spędziłyśmy wieczór.  
– Żołnierze! – zaczęła przemowę Generał Organa. – Przygotowujemy się do niezwykle ważnej i niebezpiecznej misji, od której będą zależały losy całej wojny! Za chwilę wybierzemy spośród was grupę najlepszych pilotów, którzy przejdą specjalne przeszkolenie u mojego brata. Po tym szkoleniu poślemy was… nie mogę na razie powiedzieć, gdzie i po co… ale od tego, jak wykonacie swoje zadanie, będzie zależeć życie nas wszystkich! Czy jesteście gotowi?!


	4. Szkolenie

Po południu zbieramy się w jednej z sal szkoleniowych. Jest nas niewiele, może kilkanaście osób. Rozglądam się ciekawie, chcąc zobaczyć, kto jeszcze został wybrany do tego niezwykle ważnego zadania. Na widok znajomych twarzy uśmiech sam pojawia się na moich ustach. Każdy z nas jest dumny, że to jego wybrano, ale i zaintrygowany, co tu się będzie dziać. Czekamy jednak w ciszy, nie śmiąc rozmawiać.  
Wreszcie drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi Skywalker. Ma na sobie szatę Jedi, brązowy płaszcz z kapturem, ściągnięty pasem, przy którym wisi miecz. O tym mieczu krążą legendy… Zastanawiam się, czy nas też będzie uczył walki mieczami świetlnymi. Nie jesteśmy Jedi, nie czujemy Mocy! Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe dla takich ludzi jak my?  
Skywalker staje przed nami i długo się przygląda. Nie jest starszy od naszej pani generał, jest jej bratem-bliźniakiem, a jednak wygląda dużo, dużo starzej. To pewnie przez tę siwą, rozwichrzoną brodę. Ona jednocześnie dodaje mu powagi i jakiegoś dostojeństwa. Kiedy tak patrzę na niego, wierzę, że jest prawdziwym Mistrzem.  
Kiedy odzywa się, każdy z nas ma wrażenie, że mówi specjalnie do niego.  
– Żołnierze! – mówi Skywalker. – Wybraliśmy was do niezwykle ważnego zadania. Wasi dowódcy uznali, że jesteście najlepsi. Nie widziałem was w akcji, ale wierzę im na słowo. Teraz jednak przyszedł czas, żebyście nauczyli się czegoś jeszcze: jak być niezwyciężoną drużyną.   
Spoglądam na pozostałych. Jesteśmy z różnych eskadr, ale w walce działamy razem, właśnie jak jedna drużyna… Co ma na myśli Skywalker? Skupiam się bardziej na jego słowach.  
– W drużynie musicie sobie bezgranicznie ufać. Musicie zawsze mieć świadomość, że jest ktoś, kto na was liczy, a wy też możecie liczyć na innych. Spójrzcie na moją dłoń. – Wyciąga przed siebie rękę, nie tę mechaniczną, która jest trochę przerażająca, ale tę żywą, ludzką. – Pięć palców, z których każdy jest osobny, ale tworzą jedność. Działają razem. Tylko w ten sposób mogą czegoś dokonać.  
Nagle, niemal niedostrzegalnym ruchem aktywuje miecz i ze świstem tnie powietrze. Patrzę zafascynowana na błękitną poświatę ostrza. Wygląda tajemniczo, jak coś z innego świata, do którego nie mam wstępu, nie będąc Jedi…   
– Dziś zajmiemy się wyrabianiem w was poczucia zaufania – oznajmia Skywalker. – Poproszę ochotnika.   
Przez chwilę tylko spoglądamy na siebie, a potem na środek występuje Jessika. Skywalker z uznaniem kiwa głową. Potem za pomocą Mocy przywołuje spod ściany nieduży, kwadratowy stolik i każe jej na niego wejść. Najpierw zawiązuje jej oczy.  
– Stańcie dookoła – mówi. – A ty przechylaj się w tył, aż będziesz czuła, że się przewracasz. Nie bój się, twoi przyjaciele cię złapią. Musisz im tylko zaufać.   
Jessika nie waha się długo i upada z piskiem prosto na nasze wyciągnięte ręce. To ćwiczenie nie wygląda na trudne.   
– Następna – mówi Skywalker i na kogo wskazuje? Oczywiście na mnie.  
Wchodzę na stolik, zakładam na oczy opaskę. To, co patrząc z dołu wydawało się całkiem łatwe, teraz okazuje się nie takie proste. Wiem, że oni tam są, czekają, na pewno ktoś mnie złapie… a jednak się denerwuję. Nie mogę jednak długo się ociągać, przecież nie chcę, żeby ktoś pomyślał, że się boję!  
Przechylam się i upadam sztywno, ledwie tłumiąc pisk. Ktoś łapie mnie jeszcze w powietrzu i ostrożnie stawia na ziemi. Uff, co za ulga. Zdejmuję opaskę i nagle czuję, że zalewa mnie rumieniec, kiedy widzę, kto mnie trzyma. Poe uśmiecha się szeroko.  
– Nie jesteś taka ciężka, jak myślałem! – mówi. Mam ochotę go walnąć, ale tylko wybucham śmiechem razem z innymi.   
– Za to ty na pewno jesteś ciężki, nie wiem, jak my ciebie złapiemy – mówię z udawaną troską.  
Poe chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale Skywalker przerywa nam, wołając kolejną osobę do ćwiczenia.  
Kiedy już skończyliśmy (nie wiem, czy Poe okazał się ciężki, bo upadł na drugą stronę kręgu), Skywalker każe nam usiąść na podłodze i wyciszyć się. 

– Przechodzimy do drugiej części zajęć – mówi. – Hasłem pierwszej było: zaufanie, a hasłem drugiej jest: tajemnica.   
To brzmi intrygująco, więc skupiam się całkowicie na tym, co mówi.  
– Jak już wiecie, czeka was ważne zadanie. Na razie nie mogę zdradzić wam wszystkiego, ale jego częścią będzie to, że przenikniecie do bazy wroga. Jest niezwykle ważne, żebyście w przypadku złapania nie zdradzili celu waszej misji. Dlatego będziecie teraz uczyli się stawiać w umyśle barierę, która uniemożliwi odczytanie waszych myśli.  
Skywalker za pomocą Mocy przywołuje jakieś duże, czarne pudło. Otwiera je i nagle ze środka wylatuje całe stado niewielkich, brzęczących kul. Zawisają nad naszymi głowami jak stado szerszeni.   
– Te kule potrafią odbierać fale mózgowe – tłumaczy Skywalker. – Kiedy mózg jest pobudzony, aktywny, wtedy kula będzie świecić na czerwono. Kiedy jest spokojny, będzie świecić na niebiesko. Waszym zadaniem będzie wyciszyć się tak, aby każda z kul zaczęła świecić na niebiesko. Czy to jasne?  
Kiwamy głowami.  
– Oczywiście, to dopiero początek. Nie można zakładać, że jeśli wróg was schwyta, to będzie przesłuchiwał w warunkach pozwalających na skupienie i wyciszenie – śmieje się, ale bez wesołości. – Będziemy stopniowo zwiększać stopień trudności ćwiczeń, ale na początek chcę sprawdzić, kto z was w ogóle panuje nad swoimi myślami. Trzy… dwa… jeden… start!  
Wzdrygam się, kiedy mała, brzęcząca kulka zawisa prosto nad moją głową. Czerwone światełko na jej powierzchni wygląda jak patrzące na mnie złośliwe oko.   
“Wycisz się, Amitia. Skup się”.  
Staram się odprężyć, rozluźnić, nie myśleć o niczym. To wcale nie jest łatwe. Im bardziej się staram, tym szybciej krążą moje myśli, przypominają mi się różne rzeczy. Światełko na szczycie kuli wciąż jest czerwone. Biorę głęboki oddech, powoli wypuszczam powietrze…   
Już! Światełko na chwilę zmienia się w błękit. Tylko na moment, ale Skywalker zauważa to i kiwa głową z aprobatą.   
Rozglądam się. Ludzie dokoła wyglądają śmiesznie. Niektórzy mają tak skupione miny, że po prostu czuję ich wysiłek… oczywiście w ten sposób nigdy nie osiągną właściwego efektu. Jednak po chwili zapala się kolejne niebieskie światełko… potem drugie… trzecie…   
– Dobrze, koniec na dzisiaj – oznajmia Skywalker, kiedy ostatniej osobie (zgadnijcie komu) udaje się zapalić niebieskie światełko. – Jutro spotykamy się o tej samej porze.

***  
Od pierwszych ćwiczeń mija ładne kilka tygodni, podczas których nie latamy na zwiady, nie bierzemy udziału w bitwach, tylko cały czas ćwiczymy pod okiem Skywalkera. Ostatniego dnia ma odbyć się coś w rodzaju egzaminu. Tym razem nie będzie świecących kulek, tylko sam Skywalker spróbuje sięgnąć Mocą w głąb naszych umysłów.   
Czekamy na sali, starając się doskonale wyciszyć, tak jak to ćwiczyliśmy przez wiele tygodni. Skywalker wkracza zdecydowanym krokiem i staje przed nami.   
– Teraz każdy z was dostanie pewne informacje – wyjaśnia. – Macie je przeczytać i zapamiętać. Waszym zadaniem będzie ukryć te informacje, kiedy będę was przesłuchiwał. Będę wzywał was do osobnego pokoju – wyjaśnia. – Osoba, która zda egzamin, przechodzi do innej sali, tak że nie będziecie mogli zapytać, jak poszło – uśmiecha się krzywo.   
Małe droidy rozbiegają się po sali, wręczając nam mini-wyświetlacze z informacjami.  
– Dobrze… Cron Antilles!  
Cron wstaje i wychodzi przez wskazane drzwi.  
Wywołują nas w kolejności alfabetycznej, więc czekam długo. Dameron dawno już zniknął, Jessika Pava też… Zastanawiam się, czy zdali.  
– Amitia Tarra! – woła wreszcie Skywalker.  
Podnoszę się i przechodzę przez drzwi, za którymi znikli moi przyjaciele.  
Sala egzaminacyjna jest ciemna, a na jej środku tkwi coś… co to jest? Nagle chwytają mnie jakieś silne ręce, ktoś mnie szarpie, prowadzi… przykuwa do krzesła przesłuchań. Czuję strach podchodzący do gardła.  
“To tylko egzamin” – uspokajam sama siebie. – “Dasz radę, Ami”  
Jednak nie jestem przygotowana na to, co dzieje się później. Nagle zalewa mnie fala jasnych, agresywnych obrazów. Moi rodzice… moi rodzice odchodzą. “Nie chcemy cię. Nie wrócimy po ciebie. Jesteś nieudana”. Chcę się wyrwać, biec za nimi…  
‘Uspokój się, uspokój się, Amitia. Wycisz się. To egzamin… on specjalnie chce cię zdenerwować…”  
Jessika Pava śmieje się szyderczo: “Ami, ty pustaku, myślałaś, że naprawdę jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? Zapomnij!”  
Rey: “Żałuję, że cię poznałam. Jesteś żałosna”.  
“Uspokój się, Amitia, oddychaj głęboko… Koncentracja…”  
Ciemny pokój… widzę ciemny pokój, rozjaśniony tylko małym światłem… lampka nocna… blond włosy rozsypane na poduszce… nad nią ktoś się pochyla…ktoś…   
Nie chcę tego widzieć, nie chcę, nie chcę…  
Zaciskam pięści, czuję jak do oczu napływają mi łzy…  
“Oddech, Ami… to tylko egzamin… dasz radę…”  
Nie wiem, jak długo trwa ta tortura…  
Oddycham, skupiam się tylko na oddechu, wciągnąć powoli przez nos, wypuścić ustami… Oddech, Ami, oddech…

Nagle w całej sali zapalają się światła. Mrugam oczami. Skywalker podchodzi do mnie, twarz ma poważną, ale wygląda na poruszonego.  
– Gratuluję, panno Tarra. Zdała pani doskonale.  
Droidy odwiązują mnie od krzesła. Cała się trzęsę, ale próbuję się uśmiechnąć.  
– Dziękuję – mówię i zauważam, że głos wcale mi nie drży.  
– Proszę przejść do sali obok. Za chwilę ogłoszę wyniki egzaminu… oraz cel waszej misji.

***  
Wreszcie ostatnia osoba pojawia się w sali. Chyba zdaliśmy wszyscy, nikogo nie brakuje. Tym razem czekamy nie długo. Wychodzą do nas Skywalker razem z Generał Organą.  
– Gratuluję wszystkim zdanego egzaminu! – mówi Generał Organa. – A teraz dowiecie się, jaki jest wasz cel. Nasi szpiedzy donieśli, że Najwyższy Porządek buduje kolejną bazę na planecie Rashoo w Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Budowę nadzoruje sam Kylo Ren.   
Waszym zadaniem jest porwać go i dostarczyć tutaj. Żywego.


	5. Misja

Wylatujemy następnego wieczora.  
Rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie na D’Qar. Ostatnie, bo już tutaj nie wrócimy – baza przenosi się, odkąd Najwyższy Porządek wie, gdzie jesteśmy, zrobiło się tu zbyt niebezpiecznie. Po zakończeniu naszej misji mają nam być przekazane nowe dane na temat położenia bazy. Trochę mi szkoda, bo to była piękna planeta, a nie wiadomo, gdzie trafimy tym razem – może na pustynię jak Tatooine czy Jakku, albo na mroźną planetę, jak Hoth. Ale to nieważne, ważnej jest bezpieczeństwo i powodzenie naszej misji. Kto wie, może dzięki niej uda się zakończyć wojnę? Rozmyślam nad tym, lecąc. Mówi się, że Kylo Ren jest najpotężniejszym rycerzem Ciemnej Strony, a Skywalker jest najpotężniejszym Jedi (właściwie to jest jedynym Jedi, choć kiedyś były ich setki). Domyślam się, że dzięki swej Mocy tylko on jest w stanie go pokonać, a może nawet przeciągnąć na Jasną Stronę? Przez krótką chwilę pozwalam sobie pomarzyć o tym, że to ja schwytałam Kylo Rena i oddałam go w ręce Skywalkera… Zaraz jednak otrząsam się. Nie wolno pozwalać sobie na pogrążanie się w marzeniach. Marzenia osłabiają ducha i wolę. Należy żyć chwilą i czasem teraźniejszym, wypatrywać okazji, które daje nam bieżąca chwila, a nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co będzie w przyszłości. Tak. Tego się nauczyłam przez całe życie.  
Nie mam zresztą czasu za dużo myśleć, bo wlatujemy w pas asteroid i trzeba uważnie manewrować, żeby się nie rozbić. Dowództwo chce, żebyśmy wykonali bardzo niebezpieczny manewr – mamy wejść w nadprzestrzeń, kiedy tylko opuścimy pas. Podejrzewają, że siły Najwyższego Porządku mogą ukrywać się gdzieś w układzie Ileenium i próbować zaatakować nas, kiedy będziemy go opuszczali. Kiedy wejdziemy w nadprzestrzeń, nie wytropią nas, ale wchodzenie w nią w tak bliskiej odległości od innych planet to duże ryzyko. Musimy jednak je ponieść.  
Pas asteroid się kończy i po chwili wychodzimy w czystą przestrzeń. Jeden po drugim, kolejne myśliwce znikają w krótkich błyskach światła. Za chwilę kolej na mnie. Sprawdzam napęd i wszystkie mechanizmy. Droid popiskuje uspokajająco, że wszystko jest w porządku. Trzy… dwa… jeden… już! Gwiazdy rozmazują się w świetliste wstęgi, przez chwilę płynę w ich srebrnym strumieniu, a potem wszystko znika i zostaje tylko czarna, pusta przestrzeń. Jestem teraz całkiem sama. W nadprzestrzeni nie mamy łączności między sobą. Dopóki nie wyjdziemy z niej w pobliżu układu Rashoo, będzie tak, jakbym była jedyną żywą istotą we Wszechświecie.  
Nie mogę powstrzymać się od zastanawiania, co będzie, kiedy dolecimy. Naszym zadaniem nie jest bezpośredni atak na planetę. Mamy na to zbyt słabe siły. W mojej głowie cały czas natrętnie pojawia się myśl, że to misja samobójcza. Odganiam ją. Generał Organa nie zaryzykowałaby życia swoich najlepszych ludzi, nie mając przekonania, że misja może się udać. Nie wiem, jak duże jest prawdopodobieństwo, ale z pewnością jest. No więc, nie będziemy atakować planety, zwłaszcza, że skupione są na niej z pewnością znaczne siły wroga. Rashoo otoczone jest pierścieniem z drobnej materii kosmicznej i pyłu, ma też 12 księżyców. Większość z nich jest niewielka i nie nadaje się do zasiedlenia, ale księżyc numer 5 jest dość spory. Znajduje się na nim baza zwiadowców Najwyższego Porządku. Podejdziemy do niego ukryci w pierścieniu i zdobędziemy bazę z zaskoczenia. Potem nasz dowódca (Poe, oczywiście) nada serię tajnych komunikatów, których treść zna tylko on. Generał Organa zapewniała, że po ich odebraniu Kylo Ren będzie chciał osobiście sprawdzić, co się dzieje. A potem to już będzie bułka z masłem, kiedy tylko się zjawi, schwytamy go i odlecimy.  
Plan wygląda na prosty, ale gdzieś w środku nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać, co może pójść źle. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Postanawiam jednak przestać o tym myśleć. Kiedy dolecimy na miejsce, po prostu dam z siebie wszystko i zrobię to, co do mnie należy.  
Droid zaczyna popiskiwać, a na kokpicie przede mną zapalają się kolejne światełka sygnalizując, że zbliżamy się do celu. Muszę teraz skupić całą uwagę, bo będziemy wychodzić z nadprzestrzeni też niebezpiecznie blisko planety. To konieczne, aby ominąć ich systemy bezpieczeństwa, ale trzeba będzie mieć błyskawiczny refleks, żeby nie rozwalić się o któryś z księżyców albo o samą Rashoo. Czuję, jak przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Adrenalina zaczyna krążyć w moich żyłach. Trzy… dwa… jeden…  
Przestrzeń znów lśni od gwiazd, a gdzieś w dole pod nami widać szarą, spękaną powierzchnię księżyca. Po obu stronach widzę znajome sylwetki X-wingów. Odmeldowujemy się krótko, sprawdzając, czy wszyscy są. Tak, przejście udało się doskonale.  
– Schodzimy! – rzuca rozkaz Dameron. – Trzymajcie szyk!  
Księżyc pod nami rośnie, widać coraz wyraźniej jego powierzchnię, pokrytą wulkanicznymi kraterami. Niektóre z nich wyrzucają iskry i dym. Rashoo 5 jest bardzo niestabilny, właściwie cały czas grozi mu rozpadnięcie się na kawałki. Jednocześnie tylko on jest na tyle duży, żeby można było zbudować na nim jakąś bazę. Schodzimy coraz niżej…  
Nagle gwiazdy nad krawędzią małej planety zaczynają gasnąć. Czarny cień rośnie, rozszerza się coraz bardziej… aż wreszcie rozumiem, co to jest. Statek. Ogromny statek-matka, który czaił się tutaj… czekając na nas?  
_Skąd wiedzieli?_  
– Rozproszyć się! – krzyczy Dameron. Potężne błyski laserów przecinają przestrzeń. Statek wali do nas ze wszystkich dział. – Zejść jak najniżej!  
_Skąd wiedzieli, że tu będziemy?_  
Nie ma czasu na myślenie. Potężny strumień energii z lasera mija mnie o włos. Nurkuję ostro w dół, w stronę księżyca. Jeśli uda nam się przelecieć na jego drugą stronę, osłoni nas. Ukryci za nim, spróbujemy znowu odskoczyć w nadprzestrzeń. Misja się nie powiodła.  
_Dlaczego? Skąd wiedzieli?_  
– Przegrupować się! – wrzeszczy Poe. – Wiejemy, zanim wypuszczą myśliwce!  
To najlepszy plan w tej sytuacji, ale coś się we mnie buntuje. Nie możemy odlecieć z niczym! Nie możemy uciec i nawet ich nie skubnąć! Błyskawicznie obliczam w myślach. Jeśli teraz wyskoczę pełną mocą w stronę statku-matki, ściągnę na siebie ich ogień, a może uda mi się zestrzelić ich wieżyczkę z działami. Wtedy będziemy mieć szansę przedrzeć się na drugą stronę. Tak! Rzucam krótki komunikat i odbijam w górę.  
– Niebieska osiem! Niebieska osiem! Wracaj natychmiast! – słyszę w słuchawkach. – Tarra! To rozkaz!  
_Jeszcze będziesz mi wdzięczny, Dameron._  
Rozwijam największą prędkość, statek-matka rośnie w oczach. Wieżyczka obraca się powoli w moją stronę. Teraz! Pruję całą mocą ze wszystkich dział pokładowych. Jest! Jest! Trafiony! Kula ognia zawisa nad pokładem, ale nie mam czasu się przygląać, trzeba znikać!  
– Tarra! Cholera jasna! Wracaj!!!  
Nagle coś śmiga z mojej prawej i lewej strony. O, fuck. Wypuścili TIE! Teraz robi się naprawdę gorąco. Zawracam, mając nadzieję, że mnie jeszcze nie zauważyły. Teraz jak najszybciej do eskadry! Widzę błyski – to nasi wchodzą w nadprzestrzeń. Muszę oddalić się od księżyca, jestem za blisko! O cholera, siedzą mi na ogonie!  
– Aaaaaa!!! Trafili mnie!  
– Trzymaj się, lecę do ciebie! Osłaniam cię!  
– Nie! Uciekaj! Uciekaj! To zasadzka!

X-wing się pali. Czuję smród topionych przewodów. Powierzchnia księżyca jest coraz bliżej. Szukam miejsca do lądowania, ale stery przestają mnie słuchać. Spadam…


	6. Przesłuchanie

_Ciemno… dlaczego wszędzie jest tak ciemno? Dlaczego wszystko tak mnie boli?_

 

Powoli otwieram oczy. Powieki są ciężkie i pieką, jakby ktoś nasypał pod nie piasku. Usta mam suche i spękane. Próbuję się poruszyć, ale nie mogę. Ogarnia mnie przerażenie: gdzie jestem? Co się dzieje?  
Powoli wracają wspomnienia. Rashoo 5… akcja… mój głupi wyskok… ogień. Zestrzelili mnie! Ale żyję. Znów fala przerażenia: dlaczego nie mogę się ruszyć? Czy jestem sparaliżowana?   
Nagle jakiś dźwięk przykuwa moją uwagę. Tak jakby otwierały się drzwi. Słyszę ciężkie kroki… Ostre światło boleśnie kłuje mnie w oczy. Mrugam, próbuję skupić wzrok. Dwie postacie: biała i czarna. Ta biała, to szturmowiec. A ta czarna…  
– Kylo Ren! – chrypię przez wyschnięte gardło.  
Podchodzi bliżej. Może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale czuję od niego jakiś dziwny chłód. Jakby nie był człowiekiem. Może nie jest. Nie mam pojęcia, co może kryć się pod tą maską… Jaki potwór? Wtedy przypominam sobie, że Rey go widziała, walczyła z nim twarzą w twarz. Żałuję, że nie zapytałam ją o to. Usiłuję się skupić i przypomnieć sobie, co wiem o naszym największym wrogu. Uświadamiam sobie, że powiedziano nam bardzo mało. Jest Mistrzem Zakonu Ren. Jako młody chłopak trenował u Luke’a Skywalkera, ale zdradził i przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę. Zabił jego uczniów, z tego powodu Luke udał się na wygnanie. Zabił Hana Solo.  
Mnie też na pewno zabije. Nie boję się tego. Boję się tylko, że zdradzę przyjaciół, że nie wytrzymam przesłuchania. Luke nas uczył… ale to będzie o wiele trudniejsze niż egzamin.  
Te wszystkie myśli przebiegają mi przez głowę w ułamku sekundy, kiedy Kylo Ren nachyla się nade mną i ściąga mój hełm. Maska nic nie wyraża, ale przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że jest zaskoczony.  
– Dziewczyna? – mówi wreszcie.  
– Dziewczyna, bo co? – warczę. Tak jakby było w tym coś dziwnego! Wiele kobiet walczy w Ruchu Oporu, a słyszałam, że wśród szturmowców też są kobiety. Naprawdę nie wiem, co go tak dziwi. – Przeszkadza ci to?  
Ten dziwny dźwięk, jaki wydobywa się spod jego maski, to chyba śmiech. Nie brzmi zbyt wesoło.   
– Nic a nic! – mówi ironicznie. – Z tym większą przyjemnością cię przesłucham. Przygotuj się, bo za chwilę powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz!  
– Nic ci nie powiem! Możesz mnie zabić! – rzucam z największą pewnością, na jaką tylko mnie stać. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby wyczuł ode mnie choć odrobinę strachu. Naprawdę wolałabym zginąć niż dać się złamać. Zawiodłam w akcji. Nie mogę zawieść teraz.   
– Zabić cię? – śmieje się ponuro Kylo Ren. – To byłoby marnotrawstwo. Nie, moja droga, najpierw powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz, a potem… potem się zastanowię, jak cię ukarać za bunt przeciwko Najwyższemu Porządkowi.   
Zaciskam zęby i staram się ukryć fakt, że przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Kylo Ren wyciąga w moją stronę rękę w czarnej rękawicy. Czuję… czuję, jak od tej ręki coś promieniuje… zimno… przeszywające, dławiące zimno… czy to jest Moc? Nie czułam tego od Skywalkera… Zimno… tracę oddech…  
– Odsłoń… twarz… tchórzu! – warczę.   
Zimno cofa się na chwilę. Oddycham, łapię powietrze szeroko otwartymi ustami. Kylo Ren spogląda na mnie w milczeniu, jakby z namysłem. Potem wzrusza ramionami i unosi ręce do hełmu. Słyszę kliknięcie. Przez chwilę mam ochotę zamknąć oczy… Co kryje się pod maską?  
Ledwie udaje mi się powstrzymać okrzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy okazuje się, że… nic przerażającego. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałam. Może Sitha o zniekształconej twarzy, takiego, o jakich uczyłam się dawno temu na lekcjach historii w szkole z internatem na Korelii? Jednak Kylo Ren wygląda… prawie całkiem zwyczajnie. Blady mężczyzna z długim nosem, ciemnymi oczami i ciemnymi, półdługimi włosami. Twarz przecina mu na skos czerwonawa blizna i to jest jedyna niezwykła rzecz w jego wyglądzie.   
Prawie nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jest naszym największym wrogiem. Spodziewałam się… sama nie wiem czego, ale kogoś mniej zwyczajnego. Naprawdę, gdybyśmy spotkali się w jakichś innych okolicznościach, nie zwróciłabym na niego uwagi.  
Te moje rozmyślania kończą się, kiedy znów wyciąga rękę. Nagle rozumiem, że żądanie zdjęcia maski było błędem. Teraz widzę jego oczy… są czarne i płonie w nich szaleństwo. Przerażają mnie. Mam wrażenie, że zaglądają w sam środek mojej duszy… mojego mózgu… prześwietlają wszystkie myśli… usiłuję skupić się i postawić barierę w umyśle, tak, jak uczył nas Skywalker. To trudne, o wiele trudniejsze niż na egzaminie. Czuję rozpacz. Zawiodę… znów zawiodę… Zdradzę moich przyajciół, choć wcale tego nie chcę… Poe… znów cię zawiodłam…  
Coś obcego wkrada się w mój umysł i choć próbuję z tym walczyć, to jest silniejsze. Moje ciało zaczyna drżeć. Kylo Ren nachyla się nade mną, słyszę jego oddech. Czuję się… czuję, jakby ktoś wtargnął do mojego mózgu i wędrował przez niego, otwierając coraz to nowe drzwi, szukając tej jednej informacji… Nie chcę tego, nie chcę, nie chcę… Próbuję go odepchnąć ale jest silniejszy. Otwiera drzwi… jedne… drugie… Widzę obrazy, słyszę głosy. Tak jak na egzaminie, ale to nie jest egzamin. Moc Skywalkera nie była brutalna, a ta łamie moje bariery jedną po drugiej. I otwiera nowe drzwi… idzie… nie, proszę, nie podchodź tam, nie podchodź!   
Drżę coraz silniej, opieram się jak tylko mogę. Gdybym miała wolne ręce, drapałabym i gryzła. Tam, za tymi drzwiami… tam jest coś… zatrzasnęłam to dawno temu, by nigdy tam nie wracać, nie pamiętać… a teraz… Nie, proszę, nie podchodź tam, nie podchodź, nie otwieraj… Powiem ci, co chcesz wiedzieć, tylko nie…  
Za późno. Drzwi otwierają się. Gdybym mogła, zamknęłabym oczy, ale wewnątrz swoich myśli przecież nie mogę tego zrobić. Za nimi… ciemna sylwetka… siedzi tyłem, ale zaraz się odwróci… odwraca się… wstaje… idzie do mnie… Jego oczy… oczy… jedno ciemne i ludzkie, drugie lśni metalem…  
Wybucham wrzaskiem i płaczem, krzyczę, krzyczę jak szalona, a potem osuwam się w ciemność.

 

Kiedy budzę się znów, Kylo Ren siedzi przede mną na krześle, opierając brodę na ręce i przygląda mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.   
– A więc żyjesz, mała pilotko – mówi. – A już myślałem…  
Próbuję przełknąć ślinę. Usta i gardło mam wyschnięte, jakbym spędziła tydzień wędrując przez Jakku.   
– Powiedziałaś mi bardzo ciekawe rzeczy wiesz? – uśmiecha się. – A więc staruszka chce mnie zobaczyć… tak bardzo, że aż wysłała specjalną ekspedycję… No, no.  
Staruszka…? Moje myśli płyną powoli. On chyba… chyba mówi o...  
– Nie mów tak o generał Organie! – chrypię.  
– Mogę mówić o niej, jak chcę – uśmiecha się ironicznie. – To moja matka.  
Coo?! Mrugam oczami w szoku. Ale… jeśli Leia Organa jest jego matką, to Han Solo… Han, którego zabił…   
– Tak, Han Solo to mój ojciec – potwierdza. – Zaskoczona?  
– Jesteś potworem – chrypię.  
Wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Wyciąga rękę, ale tym razem nie czuję zimna. Powoli, czubkami palców, przesuwa po moim policzku. Szarpię się, próbując odwrócić głowę, ale jestem całkiem unieruchomiona.  
– Nie większym, niż wasza wspaniała pani generał – mówi. – To u nas rodzinne. – I wybucha śmiechem. – Wysłała was tutaj, po mnie, tak słabych, tak żałosnych… Co ona sobie właściwie myślała?! – wrzeszczy nagle z całej siły. Wyrywa zza pasa miecz świetlny, aktywuje go i rąbie z całej siły w konsolę przy ścianie, niszcząc ekrany i urządzenia. Gryzący biały dym zasnuwa pomieszczenie. Kylo Ren nie zważa na to, krzyczy i niszczy maszynę, aż zostaje z niej kupka pogiętego, żarzącego się metalu. Wtedy dopiero uspokaja się i dezaktywuje miecz. Powoli odwraca się do mnie…  
– Ren. – Chłodny głos dobiega od strony drzwi. – Skończ te zabawy, Najwyższy Wódz nas wzywa.   
– Muszę przesłuchać więźnia – mówi Kylo Ren. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem.  
– Dokończysz później. Może i jesteś pupilkiem Najwyższego Wodza, ale nawet na ciebie nie będzie czekał – syczy tamten drugi mężczyzna, a ja mam wrażenie, że w jego wzroku błyska nienawiść.   
Kylo Ren zakłada maskę, przywołuje jakiegoś szturmowca z korytarza i wychodzi. W progu odwraca się jeszcze na moment, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Zostaję sama, jeśli nie liczyć szturmowca.   
Zaraz, co on robi? Podchodzi do mnie… manipuluje przy zatrzaskach krzesła do przesłuchań… Po chwili ręce i nogi mam wolne. O co chodzi?!  
Wszystko się wyjaśnia, kiedy szturmowiec zdejmuje hełm. Wciągam głośno powietrze.

– Poe!!!


	7. Tym razem nie popełnię błędu!

*************** Kylo Ren ***************************

Jeszcze nigdy wezwanie od Najwyższego Wodza nie przyszło tak bardzo nie w porę.  
Idąc długim korytarzem obok Huxa zastanawiam się, czy to nie jest jakaś prywatna złośliwość generała. Odwołał mnie właśnie wtedy, kiedy zamierzałem kontynuować przesłuchanie. Muszę jak najszybciej wrócić i je dokończyć. Umysł tej dziewczyny zaintrygował mnie. Było w nim coś, czego nie spotkałem od dawna… Nawet nie chodziło po prostu o informacje. Dziewczyna chyba nie wiedziała nic więcej o planach mojej matki. Dowiedziałem się jednak kilku ciekawych rzeczy, które teraz będę musiał opowiedzieć Najwyższemu Wodzowi. To też mnie złości. Wolałbym mieć więcej czasu, żeby samemu zastanowić się nad sytuacją i tym, co dla mnie to wszystko oznacza.   
Ale umysł tej dziewczyny… Jak ona się nazywała? Amitia? To naprawdę coś niezwykłego. Nie wyczułem u niej Mocy, jak u tej małej Rey – skrzywiłem się na samo wspomnienie – ale mimo to potrafiła niezwykle długo opierać mi się. Jakby coś podtrzymywało jej wolę… Zwykle w trzy sekundy łamię opór ludzi pozbawionych Mocy, a tutaj zabrało mi to o wiele więcej czasu. Muszę odkryć jej sekret. Teraz, kiedy już wiem, czego się boi, to powinno być łatwiejsze. A kiedy już go odkryję… nie, nie pozbędę się jej. Myślę, że mógłbym zatrzymać ją przy sobie. Jest naprawdę niezwykła. Mógłbym ją wyszkolić… Na pewno z początku nie będzie chciała współpracować, ale przekonam ją. Każdy ma swoje słabe punkty… To będzie ciekawe, mieć ją przy sobie dzień po dniu i patrzeć jak się zmienia. Jak z niepokornej buntowniczki staje się lojalną i posłuszną podwładną Najwyższego Porządku. Uśmiecham się złośliwie pod maską. Ona z pewnością myśli, że jest niezłomna… że wolałaby umrzeć niż zdradzić… Nawet nie wie, jak bardzo się myli.  
Moje rozmyślania kończą się, kiedy docieramy do wielkiej sali. Najwyższy Wódz już czeka. Pochyla się w naszą stronę ze swego ogromnego tronu, ledwie widocznego w ciemności. Wiem, że to tylko hologram, ale za każdym razem czuję lęk i respekt. W jego obecności przestaję czuć wezwanie jasnej strony. Mimo tego, co zrobiłem, ono ciągle jest we mnie gdzieś głęboko. Boję się, że Najwyższy Wódz też o tym wie. Boję się, że któregoś dnia odrzuci mnie, bo okażę się niegodny Ciemnej Strony. Spoglądam kątem oka na Huxa. Stoi na baczność, wyprężony jak struna. On nie ma tych rozterek. Jest zwykłym, prostym żołnierzem, interesuje go tylko broń, liczebność szturmowców i strategia. NIc nie wie o Mocy. Czasami, w chwilach zwątpienia, zazdroszczę mu tego, ale kiedy taka chwila mija, wiem, że nie zamieniłbym się z nim. Ludzie, którzy nie znają potęgi Mocy są żałośni. Są robakami pełzającymi po powierzchni świata, podczas gdy my, obdarzeni nią, znamy jego najgłębsze tajemnice. Spoglądam śmiało na Najwyższego Wodza. Powinien czuć moje oddanie i moją lojalność wobec niego. Jestem mu głęboko wdzięczny za szkolenie, które mnie bardzo wzmocniło. Teraz wiem, jakie błędy popełniłem wcześniej i drugi raz ich nie powtórzę.   
– Meldujcie – mówi Najwyższy Wódz.  
Hux rozpoczyna swą nudną przemowę o akcji przeprowadzonej właśnie na Rashoo 5. Wylicza ile oddziałów zostało wysłanych, jakie były siły nieprzyjaciela, ile strat mu zadano i tak dalej. Przestaję słuchać po pierwszych kilku zdaniach i wracam myślą do uwięzionej pilotki. Gdyby Hux wiedział, o czym myślę, oczywiście skomentowałby to jakoś ironiczne. Ten człowiek nic nie rozumie i jest potwornie przyziemny. Ktoś taki jak on pewnie oceniłby ją jako piękną kobietę, ale my, rycerze Ren, nie zwracamy uwagi na takie szczegóły jak wygląd zewnętrzny. Dla nas liczy się umysł i wola. Nagiąć taką wolę, jak jej – to będzie sukces.  
Nagle orientuję się, że wokół trwa cisza. Hux skończył swój meldunek i Najwyższy Wódz patrzy teraz na mnie. Chyba o coś pytał i oczekuje odpowiedzi… a ja nic nie słyszałem. Ogarnia mnie lęk.   
– Wybacz, Najwyższy Wodzu, zamyśliłem się – mówię, starając się być spokojny.   
– To musiało być coś ważnego, skoro jesteś tak rozkojarzony – stwierdza Najwyższy Wódz i pochyla się niżej, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. – Czy stało się coś niezwykłego?  
– Wodzu… schwytaliśmy wrogiego pilota – mówię pospiesznie. – Generał Hux przerwał mi niestety przesłuchanie, ale zdążyłem dowiedzieć się ważnych rzeczy. Luke Skywalker przyłączył się do Ruchu Oporu. To ostatecznie potwierdzona informacja. A cała ta dzisiejsza akcja miała na celu porwanie mnie. Zapewne chcieli mnie dostarczyć Skywalkerowi – mówię, wzruszając ramionami. Kątem oka widzę, że Hux patrzy na mnie ze zdumieniem i złością.   
– Tak. Na szczęście nasz szpieg poinformował nas, kiedy i gdzie zamierzają uderzyć – mówi Najwyższy Wódz. – Trzeba go będzie wynagrodzić… i niech działa dalej. Niech śledzi każdy krok Lei Organy i Skywalkera. Hux… zajmij się tym.  
– Tak jest! – Generał salutuje i odchodzi. Zostajemy sami.  
– A więc wiesz to wszystko od wrogiego pilota? – pyta Snoke. – Dobrze, wróć, i przesłuchuj go dalej. Nie pozwól mu uciec – mówi, a ja zastanawiam się, czy tylko mi się wydawało, że położył nacisk na słowa “go” i “mu”. Tak jakby wiedział, że to ona, nie on. Po chwili jednak dochodzę do wniosku, że Najwyższy Wódz, chciał tylko przypomnieć mi popełnione wcześniej błędy – ucieczkę Poe Damerona i Rey.   
– Nie pozwolę, Najwyższy Wodzu – mówię. – Będzie najpilniej strzeżonym jeńcem w naszej bazie.  
– Dobrze. Możesz odejść – mówi Snoke i hologram rozpływa się w powietrzu.   
Odwracam się i wychodzę. Chcę jak najprędzej wrócić do pokoju przesłuchań. Na korytarzu jednak czeka na mnie kapitan szturmowców.  
– Panie, pilny meldunek – mówi. – Na Rashoo 5, w pobliżu naszej bazy, znaleziono pustego X-winga.   
– Przecież wiem, głupcze! – warczę. – Przed chwilą przesłuchiwałem jego pilota!  
– Nie, panie, innego! – mówi kapitan. – Pilota zabraliśmy z rozbitego statku, a ten był cały. Wymontowaliśmy z niego droida typu BB.   
BB? Coś mi to przypomina. Czyżby…  
– Przeszukać statek! – rozkazuję. – Zajrzeć do ładowni i do wszystkich zakamarków! Nawet do zgniatarek na śmieci! Prawdopodobnie mamy na pokładzie intruza!

Odwracam się i nie czekając aż kapitan mi zasalutuje, odchodzę szybkim krokiem w stronę pokoju przesłuchań. Tym razem nie popełnię błędu!


	8. Atak na wioskę

_Face all the pain and take it on  
Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_My Chemical Romance: Only hope for me is you_

 

******************* Amitia **********************

 

Chcę natychmiast zadać mnóstwo pytań, ale Poe przykłada tylko palec do ust i ostrożnie odkłada hełm na podłogę.  
– Mów szeptem – syczy mi do ucha. – W hełmach są komunikatory.  
Kiwam głową – no jasne, to przecież oczywiste, w naszych hełmach jest tak samo.   
– Wyprowadzę cię stąd, tak jak Finn wyprowadził mnie – szepcze.  
Kręcę głową i nachylam się do ucha Poe.  
– Nie złapią się na to drugi raz.  
– Masz lepszy pomysł?  
Uśmiecham się chytrze.  
– Zawołaj tu innego szturmowca.  
– Sprytne – mówi Poe, a szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnia mu twarz. – Poczekaj chwilę.  
Zakłada hełm i wychodzi. Czekam niecierpliwie, słysząc, jak bije mi serce. Czy się uda? Jak dużo mamy czasu? Mam nadzieję, że ten cały Najwyższy Wódz zwołał jakąś długą naradę… Niecierpliwię się coraz bardziej. Może powinnam wyjść, sama się rozejrzeć?   
Nie, Amitia. Już dosyć narobiłaś kłopotów przez to swoje wyrywanie się do przodu.  
Wreszcie drzwi otwierają się i wchodzi dwóch szturmowców. Patrzą na mnie w milczeniu, a ja przez moment czuję przerażenie. A jeśli to nie jest Poe? Jeśli to są jacyś obcy?  
Moje wątpliwości rozwiewają się, kiedy ten po lewej wyciąga blaster i celuje w swojego kolegę. Schodzę z krzesła przesłuchań i odbieram tamtemu broń. Teraz, kiedy ja go pilnuję, Poe ściąga swój hełm i rozkazuje tamtemu zdjąć zbroję. Szturmowiec przez chwilę się waha, więc przykładam blaster prosto do jego piersi. Wtedy powoli podnosi ręce i zdejmuje hełm. Stwierdzam ze zdziwieniem, że to całkiem młody chłopak, o jasnych, krótko ostrzyżonych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Wygląda na przerażonego ale nie mamy czasu się tym przejmować.  
– Zbroja! Ruchy, ruchy! – poganiam go.  
Wreszcie, kiedy zdjął już wszystko, związujemy go i kneblujemy jego własnym podkoszulkiem, a potem wpychamy do stojącej w kącie metalowej szafki, razem z moim kombinezonem pilota. Jak będzie miał szczęście, to niedługo ktoś go znajdzie.   
– Zapamiętajmy nasze numery, na wszelki wypadek – szepcze Poe, kiedy już jestem przebrana. Rzeczywiście, gdybyśmy się rozdzielili…Na jego ramieniu jest plakietka z numerem ZG 7491, a na moim SD 6102. – Teraz pójdziemy do hangaru – tłumaczy Poe. – Pomiędzy statkiem a bazą na Rashoo 5 cały czas latają transportowce, wkradniemy się na pokład jednego z nich i wrócimy na księżyc. Zostawiłem tam mojego X-winga.  
Kiwam głową. To brzmi jak dobry plan. Zanim wyjdziemy, Poe jeszcze przez chwilę ściska moją rękę, jakby chciał zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku.   
Wychodzimy z pokoju przesłuchań, starając się iść pewnym, zdecydowanym krokiem i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Mijamy kolejne korytarze. Nikt nas nie zaczepia. Od czasu do czasu mijają nas grupki szturmowców biegnące w różne strony. Hangar jest coraz bliżej…  
– ZG 7491! – słyszę nagle metaliczny głos w słuchawkach. Poe zatrzymuje się i odwraca powoli. Ja też, choć to może błąd.  
– ZG 7491, spóźniłeś się! – mówi wysoki szturmowiec. Jego zbroja jest inna niż nasze, lśni metalicznie, a z ramion zwisa mu czarny płaszcz. To musi być ktoś z wyższych oficerów. Komunikator zniekształca głos, ale przez moment wydaje mi się też, że to kobieta. – Cały twój oddział jest już na pokładzie. Gdy wylądujemy, staniesz do raportu.   
– Tak jest! – mówi służbiście Poe.   
– A ty? – oficer spogląda na mnie. – Który oddział? Melduj się.  
– SD 6102, oddelegowana do misji – mówię gładko. – Właśnie szliśmy…  
– Milcz – przerywa mi oficer. – Już ja was znam, tchórze, chcieliście się wymigać od zadania! Nic z tego. Osobiście dopilnuję, żebyście wsiedli na odpowiedni statek. A teraz w tył zwrot i marsz!  
Odwracamy się i ruszamy przed siebie. Czuję, jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Ale się wpakowaliśmy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że może jednak mimo wszystko ten statek, na który mamy wsiąść, przewiezie nas na Rashoo 5, a wtedy uciekniemy i przekradniemy się do X-winga Poe… Ale nadzieja jest matką głupich, wiem to doskonale.   
Oficer kieruje nas w stronę jednego z dużych transportowców i czeka, obserwując, aż wejdziemy na pokład. Nie ma najmniejszych szans, żeby uciec. Siadamy na wolnych miejscach w rzędzie takich samych jak my ubranych w białe zbroje szturmowców. Przypinamy się pasami. Światło gaśnie i po chwili rozlega się ryk silników, a wzrastające przeciążenie daje znać, że startujemy.   
Czuję, że palce Poe znów otaczają moją dłoń, ściskając lekko. To tak, jakby chciał powiedzieć “Nie martw się, damy sobie radę”. Oddaję uścisk, chcąc, żeby myślał, że się nie boję.  
Ale tak naprawdę jestem przerażona. 

Lecimy dość długo. Próbuję po drżeniu kadłuba odgadnąć, czy weszliśmy w nadprzestrzeń, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Jest cicho, w słuchawkach słyszę tylko jednostajny szum. To trochę usypiające, ale musimy zachować czujność. Nadal nikt nam nie powiedział, gdzie lecimy i po co – a może to było powiedziane wcześniej i tylko my nie wiemy? Zastanawiam się, czy znaleziono już tamtego młodego szturmowca i czy na statku-matce podnieśli alarm. Właściwie, to nie jest tak źle, że nas gdzieś wywożą… Im dalej, tym lepiej, a uciec zawsze można.   
Wreszcie statek zaczyna się trząść, domyślam się, że weszliśmy w atmosferę jakiejś planety. Po dłuższej chwili lądujemy. Wszyscy jednym ruchem odpinają pasy i podnoszą się, od razu stając w szyku. Są sprawni jak maszyny. Zbiegamy po trapie razem z całym oddziałem.  
Próbuję się rozejrzeć. Jest noc. Przed nami w ciemności widać jakieś światełka. Czyżby to była miejscowa wioska? Czy mamy ją zaatakować? Czuję, że zaczyna mi się robić niedobrze.   
Oficer rzuca hasło “Biegiem marsz!” i ruszamy. Oddział rozciąga się szeroką tyralierą wokół wioski. Otaczamy ją ze wszystkich stron. A potem… pada rozkaz “Ognia!” i zaczyna się piekło. Domy zaczynają płonąć. Wybiegają z nich krzyczący ludzie. Patrzę, przerażona, jak wieśniacy padają jeden po drugim. Są bezbronni, co złego zrobili?!  
“Teraz!” – słyszę nagle w słuchawkach i ktoś szarpie mnie za rękę. Biegniemy najszybciej jak się da, aby ukryć się w pobliskim lesie. Poe w biegu zdejmuje i odrzuca hełm, ja robię to samo.   
– Na ziemię! – woła.  
Upadamy, kryjąc się za niewielkim pagórkiem. Chyba nikt nie zauważył naszej ucieczki. Teraz trzeba jak najszybciej pozbyć się zbroi, która jest doskonale widoczna w ciemności…  
– Poe! Patrz, co oni robią! – wołam.  
Szturmowcy wyganiają mieszkańców z chat. Oddzielają dzieci od rodziców. Aż tutaj słychać ich płacz. Ktoś brutalnie szarpie matkę, próbującą osłonić swego synka, a kiedy już udaje mu się go wyrwać z jej rąk – strzela. Poe blednie i zaciska zęby.  
– O skurwysyny! – warczy. – Ami, weź tego na środku, a ja tego po prawej.  
– Tak jest! – mówię i przeładowuję broń.  
Kilka celnych strzałów i w szeregi szturmowców wkrada się zamieszanie. Rozglądają się, próbując ustalić, skąd padły strzały. Mieszkańcy korzystają z okazji i uciekają. Oficer wykrzykuje jakieś rozkazy. Strzelam do niego, a w tym czasie Poe zdejmuje jeszcze dwóch. Niestety, błyski lasera zdradzają naszą pozycję. Kilku szturmowców biegnie w naszą stronę. Nie są głupi, podobnie jak my chowają się za pagórkami i kamieniami, i otwierają ogień. Robi się gorąco.   
– Pełzniemy! – rzuca Poe. Zaczynamy się czołgać. Byle do lasu, tam będzie łatwiej się ukryć. Na szczęście pozbyliśmy się zbroi, więc nie widać nas tak bardzo. Już niedaleko… już niedaleko…  
– Aaaa! Dostałem! – wrzeszczy Poe. Odwracam się i widzę, jak zwija się z bólu, trzymając się za udo. Cholera jasna! Podpełzam do niego i próbuję jakoś mu pomóc. Czołgamy się razem, ale nieznośnie powoli. Wreszcie osiągamy brzeg lasu. Ukryci za drzewami, strzelamy jeszcze kilka razy do napastników. Ogień z tamtej strony cichnie. Chyba się udało!  
Poe opiera się o pień drzewa, blady i wyczerpany. W słabym świetle miejscowego księżyca widzę rozerwaną nogawkę jego spodni i szeroką, osmaloną ranę. Rany po blasterze na szczęście zwykle nie krwawią bardzo, ale i tak trzeba ją opatrzyć. Nie mamy oczywiście żadnych bandaży, więc odrywam rękaw swojej bluzy i drę go na paski. To musi nam wystarczyć. Poe jęczy z bólu, kiedy robię prowizoryczny opatrunek, ale po chwili uśmiecha się ze zmęczeniem.   
– Dasz radę iść? – pytam. – Nie możemy tu zostać, to zbyt niebezpieczne.  
Kiwa głową i podnosi się. Przez chwilę stoi oparty o pień drzewa i oddycha ciężko. Jego twarz jest blada i pokryta potem.   
– Dam radę – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Uciekajmy.   
Przerzucam sobie jego ramię przez barki i obejmuję mocno w pasie. Opiera się o mnie całym ciężarem. Jest mocno zbudowany, ale na szczęście niewiele wyższy ode mnie, więc to nie jest bardzo duży ciężar. Powoli ruszamy w głąb lasu, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy, ani dokąd właściwie idziemy – byle dalej od spalonej wioski.


	9. Ucieczka

Mam wrażenie, że mija kilka godzin, zanim się zatrzymujemy. Wciąż trwa noc, ale ponieważ nie mam pojęcia, na jaką planetę trafiliśmy, nie mogę też określić, ile jeszcze czasu do świtu. Przedzierając się przez gęsty las nie odeszliśmy prawdopodobnie bardzo daleko, ale Poe już nie ma siły. Mnie też jest coraz ciężej. Jesteśmy głodni i spragnieni – ostatni raz jedliśmy jeszcze w bazie, przed wylotem na misję. Siadamy między korzeniami wysokiego, starego drzewa i odpoczywamy chwilę. Jest zimno. Powietrze pachnie wilgocią, a gdzieś niedaleko słychać jakby szmer strumienia. To dobrze, przynajmniej z wodą nie będzie problemów.   
– Rozejrzę się – mówię. – Przyniosę wody, a może uda mi się znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Nie uciekaj nigdzie – próbuję żartować. Poe usiłuje się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu tylko grymas.   
Idę w stronę, z której słychać szmer. Ziemia zaczyna robić się grząska i błotnista. Niewiele widzę po ciemku, ale w końcu słyszę chlupnięcie, kiedy mój but trafia prosto w nurt strumienia. Pochylam się, nabieram wody w dłonie i piję. Jest chłodna, smakuje trochę ziemią, ale to najlepsza rzecz, jaką piłam kiedykolwiek w życiu.   
Dobrze, tylko w co ja teraz jej nabiorę? Nie mam żadnego naczynia. Rozglądam się, w słabym świetle księżyca widzę jakąś roślinę o szerokich, płaskich liściach. Może to? Zrywam liść, zwijam go w rożek i w takie byle jakie naczynie zaczerpuję wody. Teraz szybko z powrotem…   
Poe siedzi tam, gdzie go zostawiłam. Jest bardzo blady, oczy ma zamknięte. Śpi, czy stracił przytomność? Przestraszona, podchodzę szybko i delikatnie potrząsam go za ramię. Otwiera oczy – uff, co za ulga.  
– Masz, napij się – mówię i podaję mu liść. – Spróbuję rozpalić ogień. Musimy jakoś przeczekać tę noc, a potem… jeśli dasz radę, to pójdziemy dalej, albo spróbuję sprowadzić jakąś pomoc…  
Poe kiwa głową i znów zamyka oczy. Zbieram leżące w pobliżu gałęzie, układam niewielki stosik, dodatkowo osłaniam go kamieniami, żeby blask ognia był mniej widoczny. Nastawiam blaster na najniższą moc i podpalam gałęzie. Po chwili robi się wokół nas nieco cieplej.   
– Ami… – słyszę nagle. Odwracam się i widzę, że Poe przygląda mi się z uwagą. Jego twarz ma nieodgadniony wyraz i czuję, że to nie wróży nic dobrego.  
– Tak?  
– Może wyjaśnisz mi teraz, co ci właściwie odwaliło?! Dlaczego nagle zaatakowałaś statek-matkę, kiedy już się wycofywaliśmy?  
Opuszczam głowę.  
– Chciałam zwiększyć nasze szanse – mówię niewyraźnie. – Gdyby stracili nieco siły ognia…  
– No to tak zwiększyłaś, że teraz oboje jesteśmy tu – mówi Poe ironicznie, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. – Jeśli uda się wrócić do naszych… powinnaś zostać zdegradowana – rzuca twardo.  
Mówi to jak dowódca, nie jak przyjaciel… i wiem, że ma rację. Luke Skywalker uczył nas, że w drużynie musimy bez wahania ufać sobie nawzajem – ja to zaufanie zawiodłam. A jednak czuję, ze muszę się bronić. Nie chcę zostać zdegradowana. Nie chcę siedzieć w bazie bezczynnie, patrząc, jak inni szykują się do walki. W dodatku jest sporo ironii w tym, że to akurat on mi robi wyrzuty…  
– I kto to mówi! – odpowiadam. – Poe Dameron, słynny ze swych samotnych rajdów i z tego, że czasem “nie słyszy” rozkazów! – Robię w powietrzu cudzysłów rękami. – Ile razy sam się tym chwaliłeś? Gdyby dowództwo chciało za każdą taką rzecz degradować, to zgadnij, co teraz byś robił? Szorował gary w kuchni, a nie latał!  
– Ja to co innego – stwierdza. – Pozwalali mi, bo jestem najlepszy. Poza tym, nigdy nie złamałem wyraźnego rozkazu. I co, czujesz się teraz dumna? – rzuca ze złością.   
Powoli kręcę głową. Prawda boli. Gdyby nie mój głupi wyskok, siedzielibyśmy teraz wszyscy gdzieś w bazie, planując nowe misje, a tak… Nie tylko sama wpakowałam się w kłopoty, ale jeszcze wciągnęłam za sobą jego. Mój dowódca ruszył mi na ratunek, został ranny, stracił swój statek i BB-8, do którego był tak przywiązany. Zagryzam wargi, czuję, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. Nie zasługuję na przyjaźń takich ludzi, nie zasługuję na ich zaufanie. Idiotka, idiotka…  
W dodatku na przesłuchaniu zdradziłam wszystko. Gdybym wytrzymała choć pięć minut dłużej, dopóki tamten generał nie odwołał Kylo Rena… Wszystko spieprzyłam.   
Och, chyba to powiedziałam na głos. Twarz Poe łagodnieje. Patrzy na mnie ze zrozumieniem.  
– O to się nie obwiniaj – mówi. – Ja też… on też mnie przesłuchiwał. Wiem, jak to jest. – Przymyka oczy, a przez jego twarz znowu przemyka wyraz cierpienia i nie wiem, czy to z powodu rany, czy tych wspomnień.   
– Wydostańmy się stąd – mówię. – Kiedy wrócimy… wtedy zadecydujesz. Jeśli uważasz, że powinnam zostać zdegradowana… – Wzruszam ramionami.  
– Tak, przede wszystkim wydostańmy się stąd – przytakuje Poe, a potem zamyka oczy i milknie. Chyba jest zbyt wyczerpany, żeby rozmawiać.  
Siadam obok i bezmyślnie wpatruję się w ogień, dorzucając do niego od czasu do czasu małe gałązki.   
Nagle coś mnie zaczyna niepokoić. Oddech Poe zaczyna się robić krótki i urywany. Kiedy na niego spoglądam, widzę, że jego szeroko otwarte oczy błyszczą nienaturalnie, a całym ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Cholera jasna. Przykładam mu rękę do czoła. Jest rozpalone. Zmuszam się, żeby spojrzeć na jego nogę i moje najgorsze przypuszczenia potwierdzają się: jest cała spuchnięta. Rana została zakażona.   
Ogarnia mnie rozpacz. Jesteśmy nie wiadomo gdzie, może na samych krańcach Galaktyki, samotni, zdani tylko na siebie. Nie potrafię pomóc Poe, nie mam żadnych leków, nie mam nawet naczynia, żeby zagotować w nim trochę wody i dać mu coś ciepłego do picia. Nie mam kurtki, którą mogłabym go przykryć, żeby tak się nie trząsł. Siadam przy nim i obejmuję go mocno, próbując ogrzać go chociaż trochę własnym ciałem. Poe mamrocze coś półprzytomnie.  
– Ćśśśś – uspokajam go. – Ćśśś, wytrzymaj tylko do rana, a potem sprowadzę pomoc. Obiecuję.   
Gładzę jego mokre od potu włosy i staram się odpędzić od siebie przerażające przeczucia.  
– Wydostaniemy się stąd, obiecuję – powtarzam w kółko. – Wrócimy do domu.  
Ale nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak moglibyśmy to zrobić.


	10. Ptaszki wyfrunęły z klatki

***************** Kylo Ren ******************************

 

Idę długim korytarzem, chcąc jak najprędzej wrócić do sali przesłuchań, gdzie zostawiłem schwytaną pilotkę. Nagle zatrzymuję się. Za zakrętem słyszę czyjąś rozmowę. Lubię tak czasem przyczaić się i posłuchać takich rozmów – później, kiedy nagle wychodzę zza rogu miny są bezcenne.  
– Niedługo nie będziemy mieć ani jednego sprawnego holopadu – mówi ktoś poirytowanym głosem. Rozpoznaję, że to Hux. – Ten świr niszczy wszystko w swoich napadach szału, a zamiast porządnych części zamiennych dostajemy jakieś tanie gówno. Tyle razy mówiłem…  
– To technicy – przerywa mu inny głos, chyba Phasmy. – Kradną co się da i sprzedają na czarnym rynku. Przygotowuję właśnie raport w tej sprawie, prześlę go panu wewnętrzną pocztą…  
– Doskonale. Trzeba to wszystko przedstawić Najwyższemu Wodzowi. Powinien wiedzieć, skąd się biorą opóźnienia…  
Uznaję, że to najlepszy moment, żeby się pokazać. Tak jak myślałem: Hux aż podskakuje na mój widok, a jego mina jest pełna zaskoczenia i wściekłości. Nie wiem, jaką minę ma Phasma, bo jak zwykle ma na głowie hełm.   
– O, witaj znowu, Ren – mówi Hux, starając się, żeby to brzmiało obojętnie. – Co ci przekazał Najwyższy Wódz?  
– Kazał mi kontynuować przesłuchanie więźnia – odpowiadam z satysfakcją. – I żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.  
– Doskonale. Pójdę z tobą i osobiście tego dopilnuję. Powinienem być na miejscu, gdyby ONA miała jakieś ciekawe informacje do przekazania, prawda?  
Nie odpowiadam mu, tylko odwracam się i ruszam dalej. Cholerny, wścibski gnojek. Wszędzie wpycha swój nos, a potem donosi i pisze raporty. Nie cierpię go.  
Docieramy do sali przesłuchań. Otwieram drzwi i… cooo?!  
– Hux! – krzyczę. – To twoja sprawka! Gdzie ją zabrałeś?!  
Odwracam się i widzę, że Hux jest tak samo zaskoczony jak ja. Czuję, że ogarnia mnie furia. Aktywuję miecz i jednym ciosem przecinam na pół puste krzesło przesłuchań.  
– Gdzie ona jest?! – wrzeszczę. – Każ natychmiast przeszukać statek!  
Nagle słyszę jakieś dziwne dźwięki dobiegające z szafki przy ścianie. Podchodzę cicho i otwieram ją szybkim szarpnięciem. Ze środka wypada pomarańczowy kombinezon pilota… a za nim widzę wciśniętego w kąt zakneblowanego chłopaka. Patrzy na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem.   
Hux podchodzi i razem wyciągamy go z szafki. Generał ściąga mu knebel.  
– Kim jesteś, do cholery?! – pyta.  
– SD 6102 – melduje przerażony chłopak. – Oni… oni grozili mi bronią!  
– Jacy oni?!  
– Szturmowiec… zawołał mnie z korytarza, żebym razem z nim popilnował ważnego więźnia – mówi chłopak szybko, cały się trzęsąc. – A potem zagroził mi bronią i kazał zdjąć zbroję… Ona się w nią ubrała i wyszli razem… Nic więcej nie wiem, przysięgam!  
Czuję, jak narasta we mnie wściekłość. Wyciągam rękę szybkim ruchem. Chłopak krzyczy krótko, kiedy jego stopy odrywają się od podłogi, chwyta się za szyję, próbując przerwać niewidzialny uścisk Mocy. Uśmiecham się i powoli zaciskam palce. Szturmowiec dyszy rozpaczliwie, próbując złapać trochę powietrza. Kątem oka widzę, że Hux wznosi oczy do góry z miną pełną niesmaku. Zaciskam palce mocniej, chłopak szarpie się, ale coraz słabiej. Wreszcie czuję, jak jego puls zatrzymuje się. Puszczam go, a wtedy upada na ziemię bezwładnie jak szmaciana lalka.   
– Każ to sprzątnąć – mówię do Huxa, odwracam się i wychodzę. Na korytarzu wpadam na Phasmę.   
– SD 6102 – mówię do niej. – Sprawdź w tej chwili, gdzie znajduje się szturmowiec o takim numerze. Niech go aresztują i przyprowadzą do mnie, NA-TYCH-MIAST!!!  
– Tak jest! – mówi Phasma i spogląda na swój datapad. Po chwili kręci głową ze zdziwieniem. – Hmmm… Wygląda na to, że w drodze na Erbę, z grupą wysłaną po nowych rekrutów. Sama dopilnowałam, żeby wsiadł na statek.  
– Cooo?!  
– Spotkałam ich na korytarzu – tłumaczy się Phasma. – SD 6102 i drugi… ZG 7491. Wyglądali, jakby zamierzali zdezerterować i ukryć się gdzieś, żeby nie lecieć na misję. Kazałam im wsiąść na statek, a po powrocie mieli się stawić do raportu. Nie miałam pojęcia…  
– Ty idiotko! – syczę. – Sama staniesz do raportu. A teraz… musimy skontaktować się z kapitanem. Niech natychmiast wracają!  
– Kiedy wyruszył transportowiec? – pyta Hux.  
– Jakieś pół godziny temu.  
– No to z nikim się nie skontaktujemy. Teraz z pewnością są już w nadprzestrzeni. Musimy poczekać aż wylądują. Cierpliwości, Ren – mówi i uśmiecha się ironicznie.   
Odwracam się i odchodzę szybkim krokiem. Zauważam, że na mój widok szturmowcy błyskawicznie chowają się w bocznych korytarzach. Tchórze! Jak mamy zwyciężyć z takimi ludźmi?!   
Kontakt ze statkiem będzie możliwy dopiero za kilka godzin. Postanawiam przeznaczyć ten czas na trening i medytację. 

Niestety, kiedy kilka godzin później udaje nam się nawiązać kontakt, wieści nie są wesołe. Dwoje szturmowców zdezerterowało, zabijając jeszcze kilku naszych. Z osłabionymi siłami nie mogli przeprowadzić skutecznie ekspedycji rekrutacyjnej. Kapitan pyta, czy może wracać.   
– Tak, wracaj – rozkazuje mu Hux, wcinając mi się w słowo. Patrzę na niego z wściekłością.   
– Przygotować mój statek! – mówię do interkomu. – Lecę sam na Erbę…  
– Nie. – Hux wyłącza komunikator i patrzy na mnie zimno. – Nigdzie nie lecisz, Ren.  
– Jak śmiesz, ty…  
– Najwyższy Wódz dał nam inne rozkazy – mówi lodowatym tonem. – Mam osobiście dopilnować, żebyś je wypełniał bez zwłoki. A pozwól, że przypomnę ci, co się stało ostatnio, kiedy uznałeś, że jesteś mądrzejszy od Najwyższego Wodza i zrobisz po swojemu…  
– Najwyższy Wódz zrozumie – warczę. – Zejdź mi z drogi.  
– Zapytaj go sam – mówi Hux. – A dopóki on ci wyraźnie nie zezwoli, ja mam obowiązek dopilnować, żebyś siedział tu na tyłku i wypełniał jego rozkazy.   
Zaciskam pięści. Ten ulizany gnojek ma rację. Nie mogę występować wbrew wyraźnym rozkazom Wodza.  
Hux uśmiecha się ironicznie.  
– To już druga dziewczyna, która ci uciekła… – mówi, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi. Zostaję sam, z trudem opanowując wściekłość. Znajdę ją… prędzej czy później na pewno ją znajdę… A wtedy zobaczy, co znaczy mój gniew!

Wieczorem, kiedy jestem już na swojej kwaterze, nagle uderza mnie pewna myśl. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć! Wzywam moich ludzi i każę natychmiast przyprowadzić znalezionego na Rashoo 5 droida.  
Mija chyba z pół godziny, zanim wreszcie z nim przychodzą. Od razu poznaję tego małego drania, choć nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się "twarzą w twarz". BB-8, droid tamtego rebelianta… jak on się nazywał? Poe Dameron. Ciekawe, jakie tajemnice chowa teraz w sobie mały BB-8. Może dzięki niemu uda się namierzyć jego pana?   
Muszę przyznać, że nie wygląda za dobrze. Jest poobijany i osmalony, nie wydaje też żadnych dźwięków ani nie reaguje na to, co się do niego mówi.   
– Musiał się uszkodzić, kiedy statek się rozbił – tłumaczy pośpiesznie mechanik, który go przyniósł. – Albo się zawiesił, kiedy rozłączono go z jego panem. One tak czasem mają, te droidy.  
– Jesteś w stanie go naprawić? – pytam.  
– Spróbuję – mówi mechanik i odśrubowuje fragment pokrywy. Czuję smród spalonych kabli. Mechanik zagląda do środka, przyświecając sobie latarką.  
– Nic z tego, panie – mówi drżącym głosem. – Za bardzo uszkodzony. Ma całkiem spalone obwody i stopioną płytę. Chyba już nic się nie da…  
Tego już za wiele, nawet jak na dzisiejszy dzień! Chwytam za miecz, jego czerwony blask oświetla przerażoną twarz mechanika. Chłopak kuli się i osłania głowę rękami. W ostatniej chwili zmieniam kierunek ciosu i przecinam na pół tę bezużyteczną kupę złomu. Wychodzę z kwatery, trzaskając drzwiami i zostawiając za sobą dymiące szczątki na podłodze.


	11. Wojownicy z lasu

**************Amitia*************

Noc mija nieznośnie powoli.  
Dokładam do ognia, nie zważając już na to, czy płomień będzie widoczny z daleka, czy nie. Jeśli nawet ktoś nas odkryje, to chyba już nie będzie gorzej niż teraz. Poe ma wysoką gorączkę, chwilami leży całkiem nieruchomo i tylko oddycha ciężko, a chwilami zaczyna majaczyć. Chyba przeżywa jakieś koszmary, bo krzyczy “Nie!” i “Przestań!”. Domyślam się, że wracają do niego sceny, kiedy Kylo Ren go przesłuchiwał. Zagryzam wargi, żeby nie płakać z bezsilności. Przeraża mnie myśl, że będę musiała zostawić go samego, ale wiem, że nie ma innego wyjścia, jeśli chcę znaleźć jakąś pomoc. Chwilami chciałabym już nawet, żeby znaleźli nas szturmowcy… Może uwięziliby nas tylko, a pozwolili żyć?  
Ogień migocze, rzuca błyski na otaczające nas drzewa i krzewy, i wydaje mi się momentami, że gdzieś spośród liści patrzą na nas błyszczące oczy. Czuję dreszcze biegnące mi po plecach. Czy tu są dzikie zwierzęta? Unoszę blaster, wpatrując się uważnie w ciemną głębię lasu.  
Zjawiają się tak nagle, że nawet nie zauważam, jak. Po prostu: w jednej chwili polana jest pusta, a w następnej otacza nas krąg ludzi. Jakby byli duchami, które wyszły prosto z drzew. Ale nie są duchami, są wojownikami, ubranymi w skórzane zbroje, z bronią przy boku. Wciąż milczą, celując prosto we mnie z niewielkich kusz. Jest ich wielu… zbyt wielu.  
Odkładam ostrożnie blaster na ziemię i unoszę lekko ręce, żeby pokazać, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Boję się, ale jednocześnie mam rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że może nam pomogą, zabiorą gdzieś, gdzie Poe dostanie pomoc lekarską… Może uda mi się ich jakoś przekonać, że nie jesteśmy ich wrogami…  
– Proszę, pomóżcie nam – mówię przez ściśnięte gardło. – On jest chory, trzeba go zabrać do lekarza… Proszę…  
Twarze wojowników nadal nic nie wyrażają. jakby w ogóle mnie nie słyszeli. Przyglądam im się uważnie. Jeden wygląda szczególnie groźnie: wysoki prawie jak Chewbacca, potężnie zbudowany, ma kolczyki w brwiach, czarne włosy ściągnięte w kitkę, a na szyi na rzemieniu kieł jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia. Na rękach ma skórzane, nabijane ćwiekami naramienniki. Może to ich dowódca. Obok niego, jakby dla kontrastu, stoi niski i szczupły chłopak, z jasnymi włosami roztrzepanymi na wszystkie strony. Dalej dziewczyna z ciemnym warkoczem, jej twarz jest pomalowana w szerokie, czarne pasy. Zauważam, że wszyscy mają na sobie jakieś ozdoby…kły, błyszczące kamienie, naszyjniki z plecionego drutu. Może gdybym dała im coś cennego, zabraliby nas stąd?  
Powoli sięgam ręką do szyi. Wojownicy błyskawicznie unoszą kusze wyżej, mierząc prosto w moją głowę. Zasycha mi w gardle. Wyciągam przed siebie drugą, pustą rękę.  
– Spokojnie – mówię. – Chcę wam tylko coś dać. Nie mam broni. Pozwólcie mi…  
Wyciągam zza bluzy naszyjnik z błękitnym kryształem, ten, który dostałam od rodziców i błagam w duchu, żeby ten kryształ miał dla nich jakąś wartość.  
Chyba ma, bo nagle wśród wojowników rozlegają się szepty. Wysoki mężczyzna opuszcza kuszę, podchodzi do mnie i ostrożnie bierze wisiorek do ręki.  
– Proszę – mówię. – To najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką mam. Weźcie ją, tylko… proszę… pomóżcie mu. – Wskazuję na Poe. – On potrzebuje lekarza. Proszę, nie pozwólcie mu umrzeć! – głos mi się trzęsie i czuję, ze zaraz się rozpłaczę.  
Wojownik jednym szarpnięciem zrywa wisiorek z mojej szyi i unosi go wysoko do góry.  
– Elva! Elva! – krzyczy.  
Zastanawiam się, co to znaczy, ale po chwili już rozumiem – tłum rozstępuje się i naprzeciwko mnie staje kobieta. Jest niewysoka, chyba nawet trochę niższa ode mnie, szczupła, a przez ramię ma przerzucony długi, jasny warkocz. Ubrana jest w skórzaną zbroję, podobnie jak jej ludzie, a w ręku również trzyma kuszę. Na plecach nosi dwa miecze. Podchodzi do wysokiego mężczyzny, bierze z jego rąk wisiorek i długo go ogląda. Czekam, przełykając ślinę.  
Wreszcie kobieta odwraca się w moją stronę.  
– Skąd go masz? – pyta, obrzucając mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.  
– Dostałam go od rodziców – tłumaczę pospiesznie. – Dawno temu. Proszę, weź go, nie mam nic innego, co mogłabym wam dać…  
Kobieta przypatruje mi się spod zmarszczonych brwi, a potem powoli kiwa głową. Czy to oznacza zgodę? Nie wiem, wojownicy wciąż nie opuszczają broni…  
– Kim jesteście? – pyta ona.  
– Jesteśmy z Ruchu Oporu… – zaczynam, a wtedy ona z okrzykiem wściekłości błyskawicznym ruchem wyciąga miecze i przykłada je, skrzyżowane, do mojej szyi.  
– Kłamiesz – syczy. – Żaden statek Ruchu Oporu nie lądował na tej planecie… za to wczoraj, całkiem niedaleko stąd, zaatakował nas Najwyższy Porządek. Może coś wiesz na ten temat?!  
– Wszystko wyjaśnię, tylko mnie posłuchaj – mówię szybko. – My uciekaliśmy od Najwyższego Porządku… walczyliśmy z nimi w obronie waszej wioski… On został ranny, szturmowcy go postrzelili… Mówię prawdę, przysięgam! Nie jesteśmy waszymi wrogami!  
Znów patrzy na mnie długo, jakby chciała przeniknąć moje myśli i w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy nie kłamię. Zastanawiam się, czy nie sonduje mnie Mocą, ale nie czuję nic, co mogłoby na to wskazywać. Powoli, aby nie sprowokować ich nagłym ruchem, cofam się o krok i klękam przy Poe.  
– Proszę, uratujcie go – próbuję znowu i tym razem nie mogę powstrzymać łez. – On potrzebuje lekarza… Nie pozwólcie mu umrzeć…  
Kobieta w skórzanej zbroi chyba podjęła jakąś decyzję, bo chowa miecze z powrotem do pochew.  
– Pavikki, weź go – rozkazuje. Wysoki mężczyzna, ten, którego brałam za dowódcę, rozładowuje kuszę i wiesza ją sobie przy pasie, a potem przyklęka i bierze Poe na ręce, jakby ten nie ważył więcej niż piórko.  
– Tjall, ty poprowadzisz dziewczynę. Opaska, ręce – komenderuje dalej kobieta, a do mnie podchodzi tamten blondwłosy chłopak. Związuje mi ręce z przodu, a oczy zasłania chustą zdjętą z własnej szyi.  
– Rasmine was osądzi – słyszę jeszcze głos wojowniczki. – Zabierzcie ich broń! Ruszamy!

Droga przez las jest ciężka. Co chwila potykam się o kamienie i korzenie, gałęzie uderzają mnie po twarzy i szarpią ubranie. Tjall prowadzi mnie, podtrzymując lekko za ramię, od czasu do czasu ostrzega przed większymi przeszkodami. Jakoś daję radę, choć słabo mi z głodu i mam coraz mniej sił. Usiłuję liczyć kroki i zwracać uwagę na zakręty i zmiany kierunku, ale ze zmęczenia wszystko miesza mi się w głowie i w końcu się poddaję, i po prostu idę tam, gdzie mnie prowadzą.  
Wreszcie wychodzimy na otwartą przestrzeń, czuję na twarzy delikatny wiatr. Chyba już wzeszło słońce, bo robi się wyraźnie cieplej. Idziemy dłuższy czas przez równinę, a potem pod górę. Droga robi się stroma i coraz bardziej kamienista. Zaczynam potykać się i upadać. Tjall cierpliwie pomaga mi się podnosić. Słyszę wokół siebie tylko kroki i oddechy, nikt nie rozmawia. Tak jakby obawiali się, że poznam jakieś ich tajemnice. W tej chwili nie obchodzą mnie żadne tajemnice, a jedynie nasze bezpieczeństwo. Zaczynam zastanawiać się nad słowami wojowniczki: “Rasmine was osądzi”. Kim – lub czym – jest Rasmine?  
Nagle zatrzymujemy się. Czy to już? Dotarliśmy na miejsce? Chyba tak, bo teraz słyszę szmer rozmów, wojownicy są wyraźnie bardziej rozluźnieni. Ktoś zdejmuje mi z oczu opaskę. Mrużę oczy w ostrym świetle porannego słońca. Zaczynam się rozglądać. Znajdujemy się na placu wybrukowanym szarymi kamieniami, otoczonym przez niewysokie budynki, też z kamienia. Ich okna i drzwi ozdobione są rzeźbionymi ornamentami. Z bram wyglądają mieszkańcy, patrząc na nas z zaciekawieniem. Nie mam czasu się za bardzo przyglądać, bo jedna z wojowniczek szarpie mnie za związane ręce, zmuszając, żebym poszła za nią. Idziemy w stronę wielkiego gmachu, który widnieje na końcu szerokiej ulicy. Mam złe przeczucia. Budynek jest wielki, ale jego okna - maleńkie, jak wąskie otwory wycięte w grubych głazach. Coś mi mówi, że to więzienie.  
Wchodzimy, przejmują mnie dwaj następni wojownicy i prowadzą dalej długim, ciemnym korytarzem. Mijamy szeregi ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi i jestem już całkiem pewna, że to faktycznie więzienie. Wreszcie moi strażnicy otwierają jedne z nich i wpychają mnie do środka. na koniec jeden jeszcze rozcina moje więzy, a potem wychodzą i słyszę już tylko zgrzyt klucza w zamku.  
Cela nie wygląda jakoś strasznie źle. Jest dość ciemna, bo przez małe okienko wpada niewiele światła, ale nie jakoś bardzo mroczna. Pod ścianą stoi wąskie łóżko przykryte kocem z grubej tkaniny, a obok mały, drewniany stolik. Robię kilka kroków wzdłuż i wszerz, żeby ją zmierzyć – ma dokładnie trzy kroki w każdą stronę.  
Nie wiem, co mogłabym jeszcze zrobić, więc siadam na łóżku i owijam się kocem, bo w pomieszczeniu jest dość chłodno. Zastanawiam się, co z Poe. Nie widziałam go, kiedy zdjęto mi opaskę z oczu – gdzie go zabrali? Czy potrafią mu pomóc? Niepokoję się coraz bardziej.  
Nagle drzwi otwierają się i ktoś wchodzi. Zrywam się z łóżka, gotowa do obrony. Ale to tylko jedna z kobiet. Przynosi tacę, na której stoi miska z jakąś zupą. Pachnie tak, że aż kręci mi się w głowie, zresztą jestem tak głodna, że zjadłabym nawet surowe glony z mórz D’Qar.  
– Dziękuję – mówię. Kobieta uśmiecha się lekko i nabieram nadziei, że może uda mi się z nią porozmawiać. – Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteśmy? Co z Poe? Gdzie go zabrali?  
– Poe? – powtarza pytającym tonem.  
– Ten mężczyzna, który był ze mną – tłumaczę. – Był chory, niósł go jeden z waszych wojowników, taki wysoki… Gdzie go zabraliście? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?  
– A, ten. – Kobieta kiwa głową. – Biedny. Ciężko z nim, złapał bagienną gorączkę… i jeszcze ta rana… Ale nie martw się – mówi szybko, widząc, że blednę. – Mistrz Feng go wyleczy. Na pewno. – Uśmiecha się pocieszająco.  
– Co z nami będzie? – pytam.  
Kobieta patrzy na mnie poważnie… i jakby ze współczuciem?  
– Rasmine was osądzi – mówi i wychodzi.


	12. Pytanie za pytanie!

Po posiłku pozwalają mi pójść do łazienki. Oczywiście, pod strażą. Na szczęście wartowniczki zostają za drzwiami i mogę spokojnie zdjąć ubranie i umyć się w wielkiej, kamiennej misie, do której woda napływa przez otwór w dnie. Od razu mi lepiej, choć teraz dopiero czuję, jak bardzo jestem zmęczona.   
Po powrocie do celi odkrywam, że czeka na mnie nowe ubranie. To dobrze, bo moje jest brudne i poszarpane, a bluza ma oderwany rękaw. Rozwijam pakunek i wkładam najpierw bieliznę, która jest trochę dziwna w kształcie ale można się przyzwyczaić, potem obcisłą bluzkę z szarego, elastycznego materiału, luźne spodnie ze ściągaczem w pasie i przy kostkach, a na koniec coś w rodzaju tuniki z dwóch szerokich pasów brązowego płótna, zszytych na skos. To chyba zwyczajny strój tutejszych mieszkańców – przypominam sobie, że podobne rzeczy mieli na sobie ludzie, którzy obserwowali nasze przybycie.   
Potem ściągam tunikę i kładę się na łóżku, bo nie jestem w stanie dłużej walczyć z sennością. Przed zaśnięciem pozwalam sobie na chwilę nadziei – skoro dali mi jeść i nowe ubranie, a ten jakiś mistrz Feng leczy Poe, to chyba nie zamierzają nas zabić?

 

Budzi mnie skrzypnięcie drzwi.   
Uchylam lekko powieki i spoglądam, udając, że nadal śpię. Drzwi powoli otwierają się i wsuwa się przez nie czyjaś głowa. Ledwie powstrzymuję się, żeby nie syknąć z zaskoczenia. To Tjall, chłopak, który mnie prowadził. Czego tu szuka?  
Tjall wchodzi i ostrożnie zamyka za sobą drzwi, a potem kuca obok łóżka i przygląda mi się z miną, jakby się wahał. Domyślam się, że chce mnie obudzić. Postanawiam rozstrzygnąć jego dylematy i otwieram oczy.  
– Co tu robisz? – pytam.  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, uśmiecha się szeroko.  
– Cześć – mówi. – Przyszedłem, bo… eee… Ty naprawdę jesteś… stamtąd? – Wykonuje jakiś nieokreślony gest rękami. – To znaczy… spoza świata?  
Ciekawe określenie – “spoza świata”. Rzadko spotyka się ludzi, którzy uważają swoją planetę za cały świat. Już najmłodsze dzieci w szkołach uczą się o tym, jak ogromna jest Galaktyka i ile zamieszkanych planet się w niej znajduje.   
– Tak, jestem stamtąd – potwierdzam. Oczy chłopaka zaczynają błyszczeć.   
– A opowiesz mi, jak tam jest? – pyta z nadzieją. – Nigdy nie byłem gdzieś poza światem, na innej planecie.   
– Nie byłeś, naprawdę? Ile ty masz lat?  
– Trzynaście.  
– Coooo??? – nie rozumiem. Chłopak wygląda młodo, ale nie aż tak!  
– No, trzynaście, a co?! A ty ile masz?  
– Dwadzieścia pięć.  
– Coooo?! Moja matka ma… eee… dwadzieścia siedem, a nie wyglądasz jak ona!  
Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie zdumieni, a potem wybuchamy śmiechem.  
– Trzynaście planetarnych, tak? Ile to będzie na standardowe?  
– Ojej. – Chłopak zamyśla się głęboko. – Nie mam głowy do liczb, nigdy nie potrafię… eee, zaraz… Dziewiętnaście? Albo dwadzieścia – mówi niepewnie.  
– To ja mam… – obliczam szybko w myślach – niecałe siedemnaście.   
Już wiem, że rok na tej planecie trwa mniej więcej półtora standardowego, ale dalej nic mi to nie mówi, gdzie właściwie się znalazłam.   
– To jak, opowiesz mi? – dopytuje się Tjall.  
– Jasne. Ale coś za coś – uśmiecham się chytrze. – Ja odpowiadam na twoje pytania, a ty na moje, dobrze?  
– Ojej, właściwie… to nie wiem, czy mogę…  
– To nie będzie opowieści – mówię twardo. Widzę, jak przez chwilę chłopak się łamie.   
– Dobrze, pytaj o co chcesz.  
– Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? Co to za planeta?  
– Planeta nazywa się Erba. Nasze słońce to Erebium. I… nie wiem właściwie, co jeszcze ci powiedzieć. Nikt tu nigdy nie przylatuje, my też nigdzie nie latamy… Nawet nie mamy statków… Aha, jest sąsiednia planeta, nazywa się Orba, ale to złe miejsce. Tak mówi moja matka – dodaje przepraszającym tonem.  
Marszczę brwi i zastanawiam się. Nigdy nie słyszałam o Erbie, ale Orba… złe miejsce… w układzie Erebium… Coś majaczy gdzieś głęboko w mojej pamięci, ale nie potrafię tego wydobyć. Postanawiam przy pierwszej okazji dostać się do jakiejś miejscowej biblioteki (chyba mają tu biblioteki?) i sprawdzić te informacje.   
– Teraz ty! – mówi z satysfakcją chłopak. – Opowiedz mi o innych planetach!  
– Opowiem ci o Korelii – mówię.   
Opowiadam, starając się, by wypadło to jak najciekawiej. Domyślam się, że Tjalla nie zainteresuje raczej, jaką planetą jest Korelia, ile ma księżyców, oceanów i tego wszystkiego. Snuję więc opowieść o przemytnikach, piratach i rebeliantach. Wspominam o Hanie Solo i jego przygodach. Tjall patrzy na mnie jakby zobaczył bóstwo.  
– Dobra, koniec – mówię wreszcie. – Teraz ty odpowiadasz.   
Biorę głęboki oddech i zadają drugie najważniejsze pytanie:  
– Kim jest ta Rasmine? Co to znaczy, że “nas osądzi”? Czego mamy się spodziewać?  
Oczy Tjalla uciekają gdzieś w bok, chłopak jest wyraźnie zmieszany.  
– Rasmine jest Sędzią – mówi wreszcie. – Ona tu rządzi, razem z Elvą, Wojowniczką… widziałaś ją… i Mistrzem Feng. Ale nie bój się jej, ona jest w porządku – zapewnia gorliwie. – Jeśli nie zrobiliście nic złego, to nic wam się nie stanie. Tylko nie próbuj przed nią kłamać. Ona zawsze wie, kiedy ktoś kłamie – wzdycha ciężko i domyślam się, że miał już do czynienia z tą Rasmine.  
– A jeśli ktoś zrobił coś złego, to co z nim robicie? – dopytuję.  
– Nooo… to zależy. Najczęściej zostaje wygnany…  
Oddycham z ulgą, nie jest tak źle.  
– ...ale jeśli zrobił coś naprawdę okropnego, to odcinają mu głowę i wbijają na pal nad bramą, żeby wszyscy widzieli.  
O, cholera.  
– I ta Rasmine… też wydawała takie wyroki? Skazywała na śmierć?  
– Tak… – Tjall zastanawia się. – Dwa lata temu na wioskę w zatoce napadli piraci, zabili wiele osób. Schwytaliśmy ich i zostali skazani. To była moja pierwsza wyprawa – dodaje z dumą.  
Pięknie. Jeśli wezmą nas za szturmowców, jeśli nie uda się ich przekonać, że tak naprawdę nie mamy nic wspólnego z Najwyższym Porządkiem, nasze głowy zawisną nad bramą miasta. Doskonale.  
Tjall chyba ma podobne myśli, bo zaczyna przyglądać mi się podejrzliwie.  
– A ty…? – pyta. – Chłopaki mówią, że statek spoza świata wylądował w Ornuti… Spalili wioskę, zabili kilka osób… Chcieli porwać dzieci… Ty też tam byłaś?!  
– Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego! – mówię stanowczo. – To długa historia, ale uwierz mi, ja też walczę z takimi jak oni. Jestem z Ruchu Oporu. Tamci wzięli nas do niewoli, ale uciekliśmy i dlatego jesteśmy tutaj – tłumaczę.   
Tjallowi chyba wystarcza takie zapewnienie, bo jego twarz się rozjaśnia. Niestety, jestem pewna, że nie wystarczy tej Rasmine.   
– Opowiedz mi o tych walkach – prosi chłopak.   
– Opowiem, ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.   
– Tak? – Chłopak spogląda nieufnie.  
– Nie bój się, nie będę prosić, żebyś pomógł mi uciec. Nie chcę, żebyś miał kłopoty. Chcę tylko… muszę… zobaczyć się z Poe. Możesz to załatwić?  
– Poe? A, ten. To twój mąż?  
– Co??? Nie, to mój dowódca. Pomógł mi uciec z niewoli i został ranny, szturmowcy go postrzelili. Ci, którzy napadli na waszą wioskę. Ale przedtem zdążył kilku zabić – tłumaczę. Bardzo chcę przekonać Tjalla, że jesteśmy po ich stronie.   
Chłopak kiwa głową.  
– Da się zrobić… ale nie teraz. Musimy poczekać, aż się ściemni.  
– Dobrze. To o czym ci jeszcze opowiedzieć?  
Zanim jednak zdążę zacząć kolejną opowieść, drzwi się otwierają. Spoglądamy przestraszeni.  
– A, to ty, Pavikki – mówi z ulgą Tjall. – Co się dzieje?  
– Zwiewaj stąd natychmiast – szepcze wojownik. – Ona cię szuka.  
– O, cholera! – Tjall zrywa się na równe nogi. – Nie widziałaś mnie! Ani jego! Nikogo tu nie było!  
– Jasne, nie zdradzę cię. – Uśmiecham się.   
– Przyjdę później! Po zachodzie słońca!  
– Będę czekać. A… kto cię szuka?  
Tjalla już nie ma, ale Pavikki wsuwa jeszcze na chwilę głowę do pokoju.  
– Jego matka – wyjaśnia i mruga do mnie.  
Przekręca klucz w drzwiach i znów zostaję sama. 

Godziny do zachodu słońca dłużą się strasznie. Nie mam nic do roboty, mogę tylko siedzieć i myśleć albo spać. Przynoszą mi jeszcze jeden posiłek, ale tym razem nikt nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Zastanawiam się, czy mogłabym poprosić o coś do czytania.   
Przed wieczorem wypuszczają mnie jeszcze raz do łazienki. Idąc korytarzami mam wrażenie, że z daleka słyszę jakieś głosy, śmiechy, tupot nóg, a nawet… śpiew? To chyba jednak nie jest więzienie. Nie spotykam jednak nikogo po drodze, tak jakby ktoś zadbał, żebym z nikim się nie kontaktowała. Jestem wdzięczna za to, że znalazł się taki ciekawski chłopak jak Tjall, od którego będę mogła stopniowo wyciągnąć wszystkie potrzebne informacje.   
Razem z wieczornym posiłkiem przynoszą mi niedużą lampkę. Ma kształt wąskiego, długiego czworoboku z przezroczystego, lekko różowego kryształu. W środku płonie światełko jak mała gwiazda, jednak ściany kryształu nie nagrzewają się wcale. Podoba mi się ten przedmiot, jest prosty i bardzo piękny. Zauważyłam, że wiele rzeczy tutaj jest właśnie takie. Mieszkańcy są chyba bardzo zdolnymi rzemieślnikami.   
Wreszcie mała plamka światła wpadająca przez okienko znika. Siadam na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, opieram się o ścianę i czekam.   
Mija chyba kilka godzin, zdążyłam kilka razy zapaść w drzemkę i się obudzić, zanim słyszę wreszcie zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Zrywam się natychmiast na równe nogi. Tjall czeka w korytarzu, ubrany w długi płaszcz z kapturem, w ręce trzyma latarenkę podobną do mojej, tylko mniejszą i słabszą. Obok stoi ktoś drugi, kaptur zakrywa mu twarz, ale po wzroście domyślam się, że to Pavikki. Tjall podaje mi płaszcz podobny do swojego. Idziemy cicho korytarzem. Nie włożyłam butów (moje buty pilota są ciężkie i cholernie głośno tupią) i teraz kamienna posadzka ziębi mnie w stopy. Chłopaki prowadzą mnie przez różne korytarze, co chwila skręcamy to w prawo, to w lewo, a zwłaszcza, kiedy wydaje się, że z naprzeciwka ktoś idzie. Mam nadzieję, że później odprowadzą mnie z powrotem, bo sama nie trafię. Wreszcie docieramy do małych drzwi, Tjall otwiera je kluczem (skąd on ma te wszystkie klucze?) i wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Przemykamy pod ścianami domów, aż wreszcie wślizgujemy się na jakieś zarośnięte chwastami podwórko, a z niego, kolejnymi małymi i obdrapanymi drzwiami, do środka jakiegoś budynku.   
– Teraz tu poczekajcie – mówi Tjall i znika. Rozglądam się. Chyba jesteśmy w jakimś magazynie. W słabym świetle latarenki widać wysokie aż po sufit półki wypełnione różnymi rzeczami. Pavikki opiera się o jedną z nich i przygląda mi się.   
– Gdzie jesteśmy? – pytam.  
– W Domu Chorych – odpowiada. – Hej, powiedz mi… naprawdę latałaś na statkach?  
– Naprawdę – uśmiecham się. Kolejny zaciekawiony, to bardzo dobrze. – Podobno wy nigdzie nie latacie? Nie macie żadnych statków? Jak utrzymujecie kontakt z innymi planetami?  
– Nie wiem. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Starsi wiedzą. Mówią, że z zewnątrz przychodzi tylko zło… Chyba mają rację. Dawniej napadali na nas ludzie z Orby, a teraz… jak to się nazywało? Porządek?   
– Najwyższy Porządek – mówię.   
– No właśnie. Kiedyś ludzie od nas też latali – przypomina sobie Pavikki. – Lysandre zawsze się chwali, że jej pradziadek był pilotem i nawet został w ich rodzinie statek po nim. Ale potem była ta wielka bitwa… nie opowiem ci dokładnie, zawsze byłem słaby z historii… i od tego czasu nie…  
Przerywa mu skrzypnięcie drzwi, to wraca Tjall.   
– Droga wolna! – rzuca. – Za mną!  
Wychodzimy i ostrożnie przemykamy korytarzem. W całym Domu Chorych pachnie czymś dziwnym. Domyślam się, że to pewnie miejscowe lekarstwa. Mam nadzieję, że okażą się skuteczne na ranę Poe i tę bagienną gorączkę…  
– Tutaj – mówi wreszcie Tjall i podaje mi latarenkę. – Będziemy pilnować pod drzwiami, jakby ktoś szedł, zagwiżdżę. Ale nie wiem, czy sobie z nim porozmawiasz, dostał zioła na sen… – Wzrusza ramionami.  
Wchodzę do pokoju. Jest podobny do mojej celi, też malutki i prawie bez mebli. Odstawiam lampę na stolik i przyklękam koło łóżka. Poe śpi, leżąc na boku, z ręką pod głową. Jest ubrany w czystą, białą koszulkę. W kontraście z nią jego skóra wydaje się jeszcze ciemniejsza. Wypatruję z niepokojem oznak gorączki, ale jego oddech jest spokojny i równy. Dotykam lekko jego czoła, też nie wydaje się rozpalone. Uśmiecham się z ulgą, a potem delikatnie przegarniam jego ciemne włosy. Kładę głowę obok na poduszce i przyglądam mu się. Śpiący Poe wydaje się taki bezbronny. Gdzieś znika zawadiacki, brawurowy pilot, który z okrzykiem radości gonił myśliwce wroga, a zostaje… ktoś, kogo nie znam. A bardzo chciałabym poznać.  
Nadal gładzę kosmyki jego włosów, a potem… sama nie wiem, co mi odbija i skąd ten impuls… przybliżam twarz do jego twarzy i delikatnie całuję go w usta. Odsuwam się natychmiast, serce bije mi jak szalone, twarz zalewa rumieniec. Och, żeby tylko się nie obudził! Ale już za późno, nagle widzę, że powieki Poe uchylają się lekko. Światło latarenki budzi tajemnicze błyski gdzieś głęboko w jego ciemnych oczach. Siedzę jak sparaliżowana, nie mając odwagi się ruszyć. Poe przygląda mi się przez chwilę, a potem zasypia znów.  
Och, dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Ostatni raz przygładzam jego włosy, potem delikatnie przykrywam kołdrą jego ramiona i wychodzę na korytarz, gdzie czekają cierpliwie Tjall i Pavikki. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się wrócić bez przeszkód.


	13. Strach

W nocy mam dziwne sny.  
Śni mi się, że tonę w oceanie. Woda przelewa się wokół mnie i jakby przeze mnie. Tonę i zapadam się coraz głębiej, ale cały czas oddycham, jakbym była rybą. Czuję przytłaczający mnie ciężar milionów ton wody i wiem, że nie wydostanę się na powierzchnię bez pomocy. Robi się coraz ciemniej i zimniej, zaczynam się bać. Jeśli nikt mi nie pomoże, utonę!  
Budzę się z bólem głowy, spocona, oddychając ciężko. Czuję się jak pijana albo naćpana. Może ja też złapałam tę bagienną gorączkę?  
Tjall pojawia się niedługo po śniadaniu, tym razem przynosi ze sobą karty - “żeby mi się nie nudziło”. Uczy mnie tikku – najpopularniejszej miejscowej gry hazardowej, ja uczę go sabacca. Trochę się dziwię, że tak bez przeszkód mnie odwiedza, ale nic nie mówię, żeby się nie zniechęcił. W zamian za opowieści z życia pilotów Ruchu Oporu, dowiaduję się coraz więcej o tutejszych mieszkańcach. Na przykład, miejsce, w którym przebywam, wcale nie jest więzieniem. To raczej, o ile dobrze zrozumiałam, świątynia połączona ze szkołą. Samo słowo “świątynia” elektryzuje mnie. Kojarzy się z Jedi – czy to możliwe, że tu są jacyś rycerze? Może uda się nawiązać kontakt z Lukiem Skywalkerem? Jednak kiedy próbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, Tjall wykręca się od odpowiedzi i usiłuje skierować rozmowę na inne tematy. To tylko sprawia, że jestem bardziej zaintrygowana. Jeśli uda się nam wyjść cało z tej sytuacji i obronić przed tym sądem, który nam grozi, muszę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
No właśnie, sąd. Zasypuję Tjalla gradem pytań. Jestem pewna, że tak ciekawski chłopak jak on musiał coś słyszeć. I rzeczywiście – po dłuższym wykręcaniu się, Tjall wreszcie zdradza tajemnicę.   
– Jutro wieczorem – mówi. – Tak mówili. Jutro wieczorem, jeśli ten twój Poe będzie na tyle zdrowy, żeby wytrzymać proces. Ale z nim jest już coraz lepiej, mówili, że rana się goi…  
Oddycham z ulgą, wreszcie jakaś dobra wiadomość. Tjall opuszcza głowę i zagryza wargi. Kiedy na mnie spogląda, ma w oczach wyraz poważnego niepokoju.  
– Przyjechali ludzie z Ornuti – mówi cicho. – Opowiadają, co tam się działo. Ami… powiedz mi… ty naprawdę nie…  
– Przysięgam – mówię poważnie i przykładam rękę do serca. – Mogę przysiąc na moje życie i na wszystko, co dla was ważne. Nie zrobiliśmy na waszej planecie nic złego.  
– Przysięgnij na Równowagę – mówi chłopak.  
– Przysięgam na Równowagę – powtarzam za nim. – Ani ja, ani Poe nie zrobiliśmy tu nic złego. Nie zabiliśmy żadnego z waszych ludzi. Całe życie walczymy z tymi, którzy napadają na bezbronnych.   
Tjall wypuszcza powietrze z płuc i uśmiecha się lekko.   
– Jesteś obca, ale chyba nie jesteś zła? – mówi naiwnie jak dziecko. – Wiesz, starsi zawsze mówili, że od obcych lepiej trzymać się z daleka, najlepiej, jeśli nikt się nami nie interesuje, i my też nie… A ja tak chciałbym polecieć gdzieś poza świat, zobaczyć to wszystko, co ty… – mówi z tęsknotą w głosie.   
– Kiedyś polecisz – pocieszam go. – A wasi starsi mają trochę racji, na planetach można spotkać wielu złych ludzi… jak Kylo Ren – otrząsam się na samo wspomnienie – ale też wielu dobrych. Sam zobaczysz.  
Tjall tym razem uśmiecha się szeroko.  
– Lubię cię, Ami – stwierdza.  
– Ja też cię lubię, dzieciaku – mówię. Tjall prycha z oburzeniem.  
– Jestem dorosły! Byłem na trzech wyprawach, mam wojenne imię!  
– Dzieciak! – wystawiam język.   
– Bo sobie pójdę!  
– No dobra, nie jesteś dzieciakiem – kapituluję. – Nie idź. Jeszcze partyjkę sabacca?  
– I tak muszę – mówi ze smutkiem. – Za długo tu siedzę, ktoś się zorientuje…  
– Mamusia cię szuka? – pytam złośliwie. Tjall patrzy na mnie z fochem.  
– Załatw mi coś jeszcze – proszę. – Muszę zobaczyć się z Poem.  
– Znowu?!  
– Muszę z nim porozmawiać – mówię z naciskiem. – On pewnie jeszcze nic nie wie.  
– Dobra. Wieczorem przyjdę. 

 

Tjall znika, zostaję sama, a niespokojne myśli krążą mi po głowie coraz prędzej. Co się z nami stanie? Czy nasze głowy zawisną nad bramą miasta? Chodzę po pokoju w kółko jak zwierzę w klatce. Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, zwariuję! 

 

***  
Przekradamy się znów korytarzami, tym razem tylko we dwójkę. Pavikki ma jakieś nocne ćwiczenia, jak wyjaśnił Tjall. Domyślam się, że w związku z tamtym atakiem, wojownicy muszą teraz zachowywać stałą gotowość. Mijamy kolejne korytarze, kiedy nagle zza zakrętu błyska światło i słyszymy jakieś głosy. Tjall klnie cicho i rozgląda się w panice. Na szczęście tuż obok jest płytka nisza w ścianie, w której stoi kamienny posąg. Wciskamy się tam z trudem, ledwie starcza miejsca. Tjall wierci mi łokciem dziurę w żołądku, ale nie mam czasu nawet go opieprzyć, bo światło rozjaśnia się i zza rogu wychodzą dwie kobiety. Jedna, starsza i dość gruba, dźwiga pod pachą mnóstwo jakichś pozwijanych w rulony papierów. Jest ubrana w długą, zieloną szatę, ma krótko przycięte, jasne – a może siwe? – włosy, sterczące nieporządnie na wszystkie strony. Druga jest młodsza, szczuplejsza, ubrana w tunikę podobną do mojej, ma ciemne włosy do ramion. W jednej ręce trzyma latarnię, a drugą podtyka pod nos swojej towarzyszki jakąś tabliczkę.  
– Metlang, kochana, nie mów do mnie liczbami i wzorami, bo wiesz, że ich nie rozumiem – mówi ta starsza, a w jej głosie brzmi rozbawienie. – Wierzę, że to, co odkryłaś, jest ważne, ale proszę, mów tak, żeby stara baba zrozumiała…  
Kiedy znikają za zakrętem korytarza, słyszę, jak Tjall głośno wypuszcza powietrze. Spoglądam na jego bladą i przestraszoną twarz i nagle wszystko rozumiem.  
– Wiem, kto to był! – chichoczę, a chłopak patrzy na mnie ze zdumieniem. – Twoja matka, tak?  
– Nooo, znowu pracuje po nocach. Jakby mnie tu nakryła… Dobra, chodźmy, nie ma czasu!  
Docieramy do Domu Chorych. Kiedy ostrożnie uchylam drzwi pokoju, mam wrażenie, że Poe znów śpi, ale za chwilę otwiera oczy i siada na łóżku, całkiem przytomny.   
– Ami! Co ty tu robisz? – W jego głosie brzmi zdumienie. – Jak ci się udało… Kto to jest?  
– To Tjall, przyprowadził mnie tu. Tjall, to jest Poe, najlepszy pilot w całej Galaktyce. Na pewno opowie ci mnóstwo ciekawych historii, jeszcze ciekawszych niż ja!  
Tjall z powagą kiwa głową i wyciąga rękę do Poego.  
– Tjall Taviri Onte – przedstawia się. Poe wstaje z pewnym trudem (widzę, że jego nogę pokrywa gruby opatrunek) i też wyciąga rękę.   
– Poe Dameron.  
Tjall przez chwilę wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego, ogląda się na mnie jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale rezygnuje i tylko wita się z Poem.  
– Siadajcie – mówi Poe, a ponieważ w pokoju nie ma żadnych sprzętów poza łóżkiem i małym stolikiem, siadamy prosto na podłodze. – Poczęstujcie się. – Podaje nam miskę z owocami. – Ktoś to przyniósł, kiedy spałem.  
Tjall za moimi plecami jakby parska śmiechem, ale kiedy odwracam się do niego, twarz ma poważną, więc tylko wzruszam ramionami i biorę owoc. Jest wielkości pięści, okrągły, twardy, pokryty gładką skórką w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni, lekko wpadającej w fiolet. Nadgryzam go lekko – smakuje słodko i świeżo, jest bardzo dobry. Poe gryzie swój z rozmachem, a sok spływa mu po szczęce, teraz pokrytej czarnym, szorstkim zarostem. Za moimi plecami znów słyszę chichot.  
– Co jest, Tjall?! – odwracam się do niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Coś jest nie tak z tymi owocami? Są… trujące? – pytam ze strachem.  
– Nie, skąd! To guinga, bardzo dobre, tylko… – Wybucha śmiechem i zaraz łapie się za usta, przestraszony, że ktoś nas mógł usłyszeć. – To ja popilnuję na korytarzu – mówi i znika za drzwiami.   
– Mam nadzieję, że nie powodują sraczki – mruczy Poe podejrzliwie i odkłada owoc na stół. Ja robię to samo. Przez chwilę trwa cisza, kiedy tu szłam, miałam w głowie tyle rzeczy, a teraz nie wiem, co powiedzieć!   
– Śniłaś mi się – mówi nagle Poe. – Kiedy leżałem w gorączce, śniło mi się, że przyszłaś, i…  
Oddycham z ulgą, więc wziął ten mój wyskok za sen. Dobrze, nie będę go wyprowadzać z błędu. No… może kiedyś.  
– Mam nadzieję, że to nie był jakiś straszny koszmar – mówię, uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Poe, musimy porozmawiać. Nie jest dobrze.  
– Co się dzieje? – Poważnieje od razu. – Nic nie wiem, nie udało mi się z nikim zagadać. Pewnie im nie wolno z nami rozmawiać. A ty coś wiesz?  
– Tak. Będą nas sądzić. Jutro wieczorem – wyrzucam szybko. – Poe, co zrobimy? Boję się.   
– Myślisz, że uważają nas za szturmowców? – Poe zagryza wargi. – Co mogą nam zrobić?  
– Zabiją nas – szepczę. – Dowiedziałam się… Tjall mi mówił… że napastnikom obcinają głowy i wieszają je nad bramą miasta. – Ledwie mówię, tak bardzo mam ściśnięte gardło. Oczy Poego rozszerzają się w szoku.   
– Ami, spokojnie, będzie dobrze – mówi po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Przecież nie jesteśmy napastnikami. Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego.  
– Jak ich o tym przekonamy? Wiesz sam, jak to wygląda…  
– Powiemy prawdę.  
Kręcę głową sceptycznie.  
– A jeśli nie uwierzą? Poe, uciekajmy. Tjall nam pomoże, on strasznie chce się stąd wyrwać, jeśli zabierzemy go ze sobą… Zdobędziemy jakiś statek i…  
– Nie, Ami – mówi poważnie Poe. Bierze moje dłonie w swoje i mocno przytrzymuje. – Nie będziemy uciekać. Zostaniemy tu i przekonamy ich.   
– Boję się – mówię, opuszczając głowę. Włosy opadają mi na twarz. Poe odgarnia je i patrzy mi prosto w oczy.  
– Będzie dobrze, Ami – mówi z naciskiem. – Obiecuję.


	14. Hoth

********************************  
W bazie Ruchu Oporu

 

*******************************

 

Ze wszystkich paskudnych planet w Galaktyce najgorszą chyba jest Hoth.  
Brnę przez śnieg, zastanawiając się, dlaczego generał Organa zdecydowała się tu wrócić. Z jakiego powodu uznała, że lodowe jaskinie będą lepszą kryjówką niż jakieś inne miejsce o łagodniejszym klimacie. Chyba nie z powodu wspomnień o Hanie Solo?  
Ewakuując się z D’Qar dostaliśmy namiary w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed wejściem w nadprzestrzeń. Miało to zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo, żeby nie powtórzyła się taka niespodzianka jak na Rashoo, kiedy myśliwce wroga już czekały na naszą eskadrę.  
Dameron i Tarra nie wrócili z tej misji.  
To był trochę szok dla wszystkich. Niby każdy wie, że czasami ktoś nie wraca, ale… Dameron? Jemu zawsze wszystko się udawało. Wywijał się z najgorszych niebezpieczeństw. Tymczasem mija kolejny dzień, a on nie nawiązuje kontaktu. Nikt nie jest do końca pewien, co się właściwie stało. Ktoś z naszych widział, jak Tarra spada, zestrzelona, ale czy on też?  
Najgorzej, gdyby wskoczył w nadprzestrzeń z uszkodzonym napędem, wtedy mógłby zostać tam na zawsze. Okropna śmierć.  
Uskakuję z drogi, kiedy mija mnie stado tauntaunów, niosących sprzęty. Dopiero próbujemy się zorganizować, jakoś zasiedlić pozostałości po dawnej bazie Echo. Wszyscy mają mnóstwo roboty. Pogoda nam tego nie ułatwia, prawie zamarzamy na śniegu i wichrze. Nocami niedaleko bazy słychać wycie i porykiwania wamp. Niebezpiecznie jest wychodzić na zewnątrz i nikt tego nie robi. Chyba że naprawdę musi.  
Dlatego każdą wolną chwilę (a nie mam ich wiele) poświęcam na badanie okolic bazy. Muszę znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, ukryte, a jednocześnie łatwo dostępne, bez narażania się na atak wściekłej wampy po drodze. Teraz, póki trwa cały ten chaos związany z przeprowadzką, mogę sobie pozwolić na takie wymykanie się w biały dzień. Zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że idę dopilnować jakichś prac.   
Poprawiam gogle i mocniej zaciągam kaptur. Przede mną, w padającym wciąż śniegu, widać niewyraźnie jakieś wzniesienie. To ruiny dawnych wieżyczek strzelniczych albo może wrak AT-AT, pozostałość po dawnej bitwie. Nie mam pewności, dlatego chcę to sprawdzić. Byłoby świetnie, gdyby to okazał się AT-AT, w jego wnętrzu powinno być sporo miejsca na zamontowanie sprzętu…  
Mimowolnie zwalniam kroku. Zmuszam się, by postawić każdy następny, i to nie dlatego, że wiatr wieje mi w twarz. Mam ochotę zawrócić natychmiast do bazy, wmieszać się między ludzi, rozładowywać sprzęt i udawać, że jestem razem z nimi, tak jak zwykle. Ale nie mogę. Muszę brnąć dalej w śniegu, szukając miejsca, gdzie będzie można zamontować nadajnik łączący mnie z Najwyższym Porządkiem. Muszę zbierać informacje i przekazywać je regularnie. Tylko w ten sposób, tylko jeśli udowodnię swoją lojalność, zapewnię bezpieczeństwo… zapewnię kolejny dzień życia…   
Zaciskam pięści i biorę głęboki wdech. Tak ciężko jest o nim myśleć, uwięzionym, zdanym na łaskę wroga. Muszę zrobić wszystko, żeby go uratować. Nawet jeśli potem sam mnie potępi i odrzuci.  
Pamiętam ten dzień, kiedy skontaktowali się ze mną. Początkowo holotransmisja wyglądała całkiem niewinnie, jak głupoty, które przesyłamy sobie czasem, kiedy się nudzimy. A potem…   
Dziwny kształt, który dopiero po dłuższym przyglądaniu się, okazał się człowiekiem przykutym do krzesła przesłuchań. Zmasakrowana, pokryta krwią twarz… Obraz był niewyraźny i pełen szumów, ale głos, który odezwał się chwilę potem – czysty i zimny jak lód. Stawiał warunki nie do odrzucenia. Podawał sposób kontaktu i częstotliwość, na jakiej mam nadawać. Po zakończeniu transmisji mój holopad spłonął, stopił się od wewnątrz, niszcząc wszystkie dane.   
Od tej pory jestem z nimi w regularnym kontakcie. Nie próbuję oszukiwać – oni zawsze o tym wiedzą. Wiem, jak potrafią karać. A potem wracam do ludzi, którzy wciąż uważają się za moich przyjaciół i udaję, że wszystko jest jak dawniej. Przybieram maskę, nikt nie podejrzewa, co się pod nią kryje. Nikt nie przygląda mi się dziwnie, wszyscy sądzą, że cały czas jestem tą samą wesołą, wygadaną osobą, co kiedyś. Czasami próbuję zapomnieć. Alkohol, szybki seks – to najprostsze sposoby. Temu też nikt się nie dziwi, wszyscy wiedzą, że piloci muszą jakoś rozładowywać stres.   
Czasami, kiedy czuję, że dłużej nie wytrzymam, biorę swój blaster i przyglądam mu się. Zastanawiam się, czy strzał prosto w mózg jest bolesny. Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie… mam dość odwagi, żeby z tym skończyć. Ale nawet śmierć nie jest wyjściem z tej sytuacji…


	15. Sąd, cz. 1

Poe Dameron

**************************

Tak, jak zapowiedziała Amitia, następnego dnia, tuż po zachodzie słońca, przychodzi po mnie dwóch strażników. Idę za nimi, opierając się na wystruganych z drewna kulach. Rana nie zagoiła się jeszcze do końca, ale ktoś widocznie uznał, że nie ma na co czekać z tym procesem. Strażnicy idą dość szybko, nie zważając na to, że za nimi nie nadążam…  
– Hej, jak wam się tak spieszy, to możecie mnie ponieść – proponuję.  
Udają, że nie słyszą, ale wyraźnie zwalniają. Przypominają mi się czasy kiedy byłem dzieckiem i połamałem obie nogi po twardym lądowaniu na lotni. Mama powiedziała wtedy, że najlepszym sposobem, żeby przemóc strach po upadku, jest spróbować znowu… tak zrobiłem, kiedy tylko wyzdrowiałem. I tak mam do teraz, nie odpuszczam. Dlatego nie chcę uciekać, jak radziła Amitia. Uciekając tylko potwierdzilibyśmy, że mamy coś na sumieniu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czuję, że lepiej mieć tych ludzi po swojej stronie.  
Poza tym jestem zwyczajnie ciekawy… i choć ciekawość nieraz wpędziła mnie w kłopoty, i tak mam zamiar ją zaspokoić. Kim są ci ludzie? Wyglądają na lud wojowników, raczej na niskim stopniu rozwoju, na co wskazują ich stroje i uzbrojenie. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że nie mogą być dla nas przydatni. Pamiętam o uzbrojonych we włocznie Ewokach, którzy pokonali szturmowców Imperium… Jednak nie są całkiem prymitywni, skoro budują wielkie budowle, jak ta, w której się znalazłem. Na pewno nie są dzikimi barbarzyńcami – otoczyli nas opieką, zamiast od razu zabić. Ale ich zwyczaje są okrutne – Ami mówiła o tych głowach wieszanych nad bramą… Jest tu dużo sprzeczności i tym bardziej mam ochotę zostać tu i poznać ich, a także przeciągnąć na naszą stronę.  
O ile uda nam się przetrwać ten proces.  
Wychodzimy z Domu Chorych i idziemy ulicami miasta. Zaciekawieni ludzie przyglądają nam się z bram kamiennych domów. Niektórzy przyłączają się i ruszają za nami. Słyszę narastający za naszymi plecami hałas, gwar rozmów, jakieś okrzyki. Zastanawiam się, czy są wrogo nastawieni. Pewnie tak – jesteśmy obcymi, którzy zjawili się razem z żołnierzami, którzy zaatakowali sąsiednią wioskę… Przekonanie ich, że nie mamy złych zamiarów może być trudne. Ale jak zawsze ufam w swoje szczęście.  
Nagle ulica kończy się i wychodzimy na duży, kwadratowy, wybrukowany szarym kamieniem plac. Naprzeciwko nas wznosi się wielki gmach, do którego prowadzą szerokie schody. Coś mi mówi, że to nasz cel. Przypomina mi trochę piramidy na moim rodzinnym Yavinie 4.  
W środku jest chłodno i ciemno, korytarze oświetlają tylko nieliczne lampy z kryształu. Gdzieniegdzie mijamy nisze, w których stoją posągi. jedne wyglądają jak ludzkie postacie o wykrzywionych twarzach, inne jak coś w rodzaju wielkich pająków. Nie mam czasu jednak rozglądać się, bo moi strażnicy przyspieszają kroku, muszę się wysilić, żeby im dorównać.  
Wreszcie docieramy do ogromnych, drewnianych, okutych metalem drzwi, które otwierają się przed nami bezszelestnie i naszym oczom ukazuje się wielka sala. Amitia już tam jest, z daleka widzę jej rude włosy. Stoi tyłem do nas, w towarzystwie dwóch strażniczek, za kamienną, okrągłą barierką. Przed nią jest kawałek pustej przestrzeni, a dalej, na drugim końcu sali ogromny posąg – chyba miejscowego bóstwa. Przedstawia postać w długich szatach, z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami, w każdej dłoni trzyma jakieś przedmioty, których znaczenia nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć. Twarz postaci zasłonięta jest kapturem i przechodzi mnie dreszcz, bo przypomina mi to Kylo Rena. Pierwszy raz zaczynam wątpić – a co, jeśli mieszkańcy tej planety służą ciemnej stronie Mocy? Zaraz jednak uspokajam sam siebie – gdyby tak było, przecież Najwyższy Porządek nie napadałby na nich, prawda? Przed posągiem stoją trzy wysokie, kamienne, rzeźbione trony, puste.  
Widzę to wszystko z góry, bo sala schodzi w głąb, rzędy siedzeń wykute są w kamiennych stopniach, jak w amfiteatrze. Sala jest prawie całkiem zapełniona, mam wrażenie, że z pół miasta zbiegło się, żeby nas oglądać. Idziemy w stronę barierki, Ami odwraca się, słysząc nasze kroki i próbuje słabo uśmiechnąć. Stajemy obok siebie, strażnicy rzędem za nami.  
– No, no, witają nas z honorami – mówię. – Tylko czerwonego dywanu brakuje.  
– Jak się czujesz? – pyta Ami.  
– W porządku – mówię, choć noga zaczyna mnie narywać i myślę sobie, że jeśli to potrwa długo, nie dam rady stać. Ale zobaczymy.  
Strażnicy uciszają nas syknięciami. Sala też cichnie, bo oto nagle otwierają się drzwi po prawej stronie przed nami i ktoś wchodzi. Nie żadna zakapturzona postać, jak się spodziewałem, tylko młoda dziewczyna w jasnej sukience. Wyróżnia się przez swój kolor włosów – są w dziwnym odcieniu czerwieni, jak te owoce guinga, długie do ramion. Ludzie na sali wstają. Chyba się zaczyna.  
– Elva Vigdis Anreisi! – woła dziewczyna przy drzwiach. Na salę wchodzi kolejna kobieta. Jest niska i drobna, ale idzie sprężystym krokiem, ubrana w strój wojowniczki. Na plecach ma dwa skrzyżowane miecze. Zajmuje pierwszy z kamiennych tronów, patrząc od naszej strony – po lewej.  
– Mistrz Gon Feng Tsy!  
Tym razem wchodzi wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w długą do ziemi ciemną szatę. Ma długie włosy spływające na ramiona i brodę splecioną w dwa cienkie warkocze. Patrzy groźnie spod krzaczastych brwi. Zajmuje tron po prawej.  
– Rasmine Taviri Bran!  
Na salę wkracza, a raczej wtacza się okrągła kobieta w średnim wieku, o jasnych, krótkich włosach. Zajmuje tron pośrodku. Obok mnie Ami wciąga gwałtownie powietrze i odwraca się, szukając wzrokiem kogoś na sali. Chcę zapytać, o co chodzi, ale w tym momencie tamta trójka wstaje i zaczyna śpiewać jakąś pieśń. Sala podchwytuje i śpiewają wszyscy razem, powoli, uroczyście, w jakimś dziwnym, gardłowym języku. Dopiero w tej chwili zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że ten cały proces to naprawdę poważna sprawa…  
Wreszcie kończą. Ta na środku – Rasmine – mierzy nas długim spojrzeniem.  
– Obcy spoza świata! – mówi. – Podajcie wasze imiona!  
– Poe Dameron – przedstawiam się.  
– Amitia Tarra – mówi jednocześnie Ami.  
– Obcy spoza świata! Jesteście oskarżeni o atak na wioskę Ornuti, zabójstwo dziesięciorga mieszkańców i próbę porwania dzieci! Czy przyznajecie się do winy?


	16. Sąd, cz. 2

– Czy przyznajecie się do winy?  
– Nie! – mówimy oboje jednocześnie.  
– To niesprawiedliwe! – wyrywa się Ami. – Nie jesteśmy napastnikami, chcieliśmy wam pomóc…  
Kładę jej rękę na ramieniu, żeby ją uspokoić. Nic nie zdziałamy nastawiając ich przeciwko sobie.   
– Cisza! – mówi groźnie Rasmine. – Na świadka powołujemy Ban Orhana z Ornuti!  
Na środek sali wychodzi stary człowiek. Ma na sobie długą, szarą szatę z kapturem. Kiedy zaczyna mówić, nic nie rozumiemy, bo mówi w jakimś miejscowym języku. Dlatego Rasmine po chwili przerywa mu gestem i zaprasza na środek jeszcze jedną osobę, niską kobietę o krótkich roztrzepanych brązowych włosach. Ona zaczyna tłumaczyć.   
– To była noc. Nie spodziewaliśmy się niczego. Nagle po zachodniej stronie wioski usłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas i chwilę później wylądował statek spoza świata. Żołnierze otoczyli naszą wioskę i zaczęli wyciągać ludzi z domów. To było straszne. Dzieci krzyczały i płakały. Oni ciągnęli je za sobą do statku… Zabili mojego sąsiada, bo chciał bronić domu… – mężczyzna urwał i wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.  
– I co było potem? – zapytała Rasmine.  
– Nie wiem, bo ktoś mnie uderzył, upadłem i straciłem przytomność. Ocknąłem się rano. Nikogo nie było, tylko niedaleko mnie leżało kilku zabitych żołnierzy.   
– Dziękuję ci, Ban Orhan – mówi Rasmine. – Powołujemy na świadka Andilię Voulu!  
Właściwie zeznania świadków nie różnią się bardzo między sobą. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni nocnym atakiem, nie bardzo wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Niektórzy widzieli, jak żołnierze kogoś zabijają. Wszyscy świadkowie zeznają też, że rano znaleźli na polu walki zwłoki zabitych szturmowców. Wiem, że to nasza szansa. Musimy przekonać wszystkich, że to my zaatakowaliśmy szturmowców.   
Zeznania świadków trwają długo, a mnie coraz ciężej stać, ale przecież nie okażę im tego. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jak najprędzej przejdą do przesłuchiwania nas.  
I wreszcie Rasmine mówi:  
– Wysłuchaliśmy już wszystkich, a teraz co mają do powiedzenia oskarżeni? Ty! – i wskazuje palcem na Amitię. – Jak się nazywasz i kim jesteś?  
– Przecież wszyscy wiecie – mruczy Ami pod nosem tak że słyszę to tylko ja. Zaraz potem podnosi głowę i spogląda śmiało na sędziów.  
– Nazywam się Amitia Tarra. Jestem pilotem w Ruchu Oporu. Tacy jak my walczą z tymi, którzy was napadli!  
– Skąd w takim razie wzięłaś się na tym statku? Dlaczego byliście z tymi, którzy nas zaatakowali?  
– To długa historia – mówi Ami. – Ja i mój dowódca, Poe Dameron, zostaliśmy schwytani przez siły Najwyższego Porządku. Żeby uciec, musieliśmy się przebrać w stroje szturmowców. Ale nie udało nam się wydostać z bazy, tylko skierowano nas na ten statek. Nie wiedzieliśmy dokąd lecimy i w jakim celu. A kiedy wylądowaliśmy, wykorzystaliśmy pierwszą okazję, żeby uciec. Mieliśmy broń, więc zabiliśmy kilku szturmowców, którzy na was napadli. Poe został ranny, a potem znaleźli nas wasi ludzie. To wszystko. Jesteśmy niewinni!  
– Co to takiego ten Ruch Oporu? Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nas nie zaatakują?  
– Ruch Oporu nie robi takich rzeczy! – wtrącam się. – Przeciwnie, bronimy mieszkańców planet przed Najwyższym Porządkiem! Oni mają broń zdolną niszczyć całe planety… Kiedy byliśmy na misji, na której nas schwytano, chcieliśmy właśnie uniemożliwić budowę takiej broni!  
Słyszę szum na sali za naszymi plecami. Ktoś woła “To niemożliwe, jak można zniszczyć całą planetę?” Trójka sędziów pochyla się ku sobie, jakby chcieli coś szeptać, ale nie widzę, żeby poruszali ustami. Tylko patrzą na siebie intensywnie. 

***Rasmine***  
 _– Musimy porozmawiać_ – przekazuję moją myśl pozostałym. – _Co o nich sądzicie?_  
 _– Ja im nie wierzę_ – oznajmia po chwili Elva. – _Są spoza świata, a spoza świata zawsze przychodzi zło. Myślę, że trzeba ich wyeliminować._  
 _– A ty co myślisz, mistrzu Feng?_ – pytam.  
 _– Myslę, że mówią trochę prawdy… O tym zniszczeniu planet. Przecież pamiętacie, że wyczuliśmy wielkie zakłócenie Równowagi. Jeśli rzeczywiście ludzie spoza świata osiągnęli moc, żeby robić takie rzeczy, to nie jesteśmy dłużej bezpieczni._   
_– No więc trzeba ich wyeliminować_ – upiera się Elva.  
 _– Jeśli są niewinni, to zakłócimy Równowagę jeszcze bardziej. Musimy postępować rozważnie!_ – mówię. _– I nie zapominajcie, że najpierw musimy zbadać ją_ – ruchem głowy wskazuję na rudowłosą.   
_– To prawda. Ma kryształy… ale chyba nic o nich nie wie. Dała mi je jak jakąś błyskotkę_ – mówi Elva.   
Przyglądam się tamtym dwojgu. Oboje trzymają się dzielnie, choć wiem, że mężczyzna odczuwa coraz większy ból. Dziewczyna spogląda na niego z troską. Wiem już o niej to i owo… Tjall myśli, że potrafi przede mną ukryć swoje wyskoki, ale nie docenia mnie. Wiem, że dziewczyna jest bystra i odważna… Czy to tylko przypadek, że trafiła na naszą planetę?  
 _– No właśnie, mamy poważniejszy problem. Jak to się stało, że straciliśmy ochronę? To nie do pomyślenia, że obcy statek mógł nas zaatakować! Coś takiego nie zdarzyło się od pokoleń, odkąd postawiliśmy barierę przed ludźmi z Orby!_ – mówię zaniepokojona.   
_– A może taki był zamysł Równowagi? Może oni mieli tu trafić?_ – mówi mistrz Feng.  
 _– Myślisz, że w tym jest jakiś cel?_ – pytam go.   
_– Ja myślę, że to podstęp_ – mówi Elva.  
 _– To chyba nie mamy wyjścia_ – mówię. – _Trzeba ich poddać próbie w Komnacie Kryształu._   
Elva patrzy na mnie ze zdumieniem.  
 _– A podobno nie lubisz narażać niepotrzebnie ludzi_ – mówi złośliwie.   
_– Nie ma innego sposobu. A dzięki temu rozstrzygniemy wszystko ostatecznie. Zgoda?_  
 _– Zgoda_ – mówią oboje.

*** Poe Dameron ***  
Ta cisza trwa już za długo. Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje? Mam złe przeczucia.   
Wreszcie Rasmine budzi się jakby ze snu i spogląda na nas.

– Obcy spoza świata! Ponieważ nie jesteśmy w stanie rozstrzygnąć o waszej winie albo niewinności, postanowiliśmy poddać was ostatecznej próbie. Jutro w południe stawicie się tu oboje. Przygotujcie się. Jeśli nie jesteście splamieni krwią niewinnych, nic wam się nie stanie. A jeśli kiedykolwiek zabiliście niewinną istotę, zginiecie w straszny sposób. A teraz odprowadzić ich. Zamykam posiedzenie sądu.


	17. Początek szkolenia

Rozdział 18: Początek szkolenia  
************** Amitia Tarra *****************

 

Do Świątyni Siedmiu Bram wyruszamy już następnego dnia rano. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałabym jeszcze dzień zostać w wiosce. Moje wspomnienia z wczorajszego dnia są dziwne, zamazane. Nie wiem, co dokładnie się stało, pamiętam jakieś błyski… uczucie ogromnego ciężaru i jakiś wielki wysiłek… ale wszystko jest zamazane, tak jakby urwał mi się film. Chciałabym trochę dojść do siebie, a poza tym zobaczyć wioskę wreszcie jako wolny człowiek. Ale nie mam nic do gadania, kiedy o świcie przychodzą jakieś kobiety zbudzić mnie i każą się spakować. Pytam, co mam spakować, skoro mam tylko to ubranie, co na sobie. Dostaję więc trochę ubrań takich, jak noszą mieszkańcy, buty i długi płaszcz, a nawet nóż do zaczepienia przy pasku. A potem jest najgorsze. Okazuje się, że na miejsce mamy jechać na jakichś zwierzętach. Są to czworonogi pokryte długą brązową sierścią, na głowie mają krótkie, zakręcone rogi. Nazywają się kooru. Na jednym kooru już siedzi mistrz Feng, drugi, osiodłany, czeka na mnie. Ktoś pomaga mi przyczepić z tyłu za siodłem worek z moimi rzeczami… i teraz muszę się wspiąć. Zupełnie nie umiem tego zrobić, kooru są wysokie, a ja nigdy nie jeździłam na żadnym zwierzęciu, oprócz jednego razu bardzo dawno temu, kiedy… Nieważne. W każdym razie stoję teraz i patrzę się bezradnie, aż wreszcie towarzysząca mi kobieta pokazuje, jak kazać kooru uklęknąć. To proste, wystarczy poklepać go dwa razy po szyi. Teraz udaje mi się wsiąść, ale robię to tak niepewnie i niezgrabnie, że jestem pewna, że za moimi plecami wszyscy się śmieją. Przez cały ten czas mistrz Feng siedzi całkiem nieruchomo, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Wygląda jakby i on i jego zwierzę, byli tylko jakąś rzeźbą.   
Wreszcie wyruszamy. Zwierzęta idą powoli i równo, to dobrze, bo cały czas obawiam się, że spadnę. Ale nie jest tak źle.   
Na miejsce docieramy późnym popołudniem. Jestem cała obolała i sztywna po tej jeździe, ale oczywiście okazuje się, że nie ma mowy o odpoczynku. Świątynia wygląda na opuszczoną i dawno nie używaną, więc trzeba tu posprzątać i przygotować jakieś miejsca do zamieszkania. Jestem pozytywnie zdziwiona, bo mistrz Feng sprząta razem ze mną. Myślałam, że siądzie dumnie i nieruchomo i tylko będzie patrzył, jak się męczę. Potem rozpalamy ogień, robimy sobie szybką kolację i wreszcie mistrz Feng odsyła mnie żebym odpoczęła. Mówi, że moje szkolenie zacznie się jutro. Długo nie mogę zasnąć, przewracam się z boku na bok. Zresztą jest mi niewygodnie, bo całym posłaniem jest mata rozłożona na podłodze. Wreszcie zasypiam i tym razem nic mi się nie śni.  
Rano po śniadaniu mistrz Feng i ja przechodzimy do jednej z wewnętrznych sal świątyni. Oglądam płaskorzeźby na ścianach, są stare i zniszczone i trudno powiedzieć, co włąściwie przedstawiają. Rozpoznaję kilka postaci ludzkich stojących z rękami wyciągniętymi do góry. Mistrz Feng zasiada na drewnianym fotelu i wskazuje mi miejsce obok siebie na ziemi. Siadam i zaczynam słuchać.  
– Wczoraj podczas próby w komnacie Kryształu pokazałaś coś, co mnie zadziwiło – zaczyna. – Masz umiejętności, których zwykle nie mają ludzie spoza świata, ale widziałem też, że nie potrafisz jeszcze nad nimi panować. Będę cię tego uczył…  
– Mistrzu Feng – przerywam mu – ale ja nie pamiętam, co tam się stało. Nie wiem, co to za zdolności. Jak...  
– Nie pamiętasz, bo podałem tobie i twojemu przyjacielowi specjalny napój. To, co dzieje się w Komnacie Kryształu powinno zostać tajemnicą. A teraz… powiedz mi, co wiesz o Mocy?  
– Hm, wiem, że Moc to siła przenikająca cały Wszechświat – recytuję, jak uczennica na lekcji. – Jej jasna strona pozwala czynić dobro… walczyć w obronie dobra… a ciemna służy złu i zniszczeniu. Należy wystrzegać się gniewu i strachu, bo one prowadzą na ciemną stronę Mocy. Luke Skywalker mówił…  
– Dobrze – przerywa mi mistrz Feng. – Tak, wy, ludzie spoza świata uważacie, że Moc ma swoją ciemną i jasną stronę, które nigdy nie występują razem i walczą ze sobą. Tak to wygląda w świecie na zewnątrz. Ale my, tu na Erbie pamiętamy jeszcze początki, kiedy Moc była jednością. Ciemna i jasna strona splecione razem jak węzeł. Jedna nie mogła istnieć bez drugiej. Nazywamy to Równowagą albo Pełnią.  
– Ale jak to? – jestem zdumiona. – Zawsze mówiono mi, że ciemna strona Mocy to samo zło, zupełne przeciwieństwo jasnej…  
– Czy światło może istnieć bez ciemności? Skąd wiedziałabyś, że to światło, gdyby nie kontrastowała z nim ciemność? Tak samo jest z jasną i ciemną stroną Mocy. Mówiłaś, że należy unikać gniewu, strachu, innych negatywnych emocji. Ale one też są potrzebne. Jeśli nie możesz przeżyć swojego gniewu czy smutku, zaczyna cię zżerać od środka. Stajesz się innym człowiekiem, zgorzkniałym i złym.   
– No tak, ale… Jeśli wybuchnę gniewiem i zrobię coś strasznego? Uczyłam się o Anakinie Skywalkerze, który…  
– On nie zaakceptował swojego gniewu i dlatego ten nad nim zapanował. Równowaga do tego nie dopuszcza. Jasna i ciemna strona Mocy są jak prawa i lewa ręka, nie walczą ze sobą a współpracują. Albo jak to, zobacz. – Gdzieś z kieszeni wydobywa monetę. – To jest jasna strona, a to jest ciemna strona – wskazuje na dwie strony monety. – Ale patrz. Jest jeszcze trzecia strona. Łączy jedną i drugą, a nie jest żadną z nich. – Powoli przesuwa palcem po krawędzi monety. – Teraz rozumiesz?  
Zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie. To wszystko jest takie dziwne i takie różne od wszystkiego, co zawsze słyszałam.  
– Ale mistrzu… dlaczego właściwie mi o tym opowiadasz? Ja nie mam Mocy. Luke Skywalker nas szkolił w bazie na D’qar, gdybym miała jakieś zdolności, to chyba by je odnalazł?  
Mistrz uśmiecha się tajemniczo, a potem sięga gdzieś w fałdy szaty i wydobywa… mój wisiorek!  
– Poznajesz to?  
Przełykam tylko ślinę i kiwam głową.  
– Teraz już pewnie rozpoznajesz, że to ten sam kryształ, z którym zetknęłaś się w Komnacie Kryształu. Ma on dziwne, bardzo różne właściwości. Może wzmacniać i przesyłać dalej Moc, ale może też tłumić ją i blokować. To zależy, jaki kształt zostanie wycięty. Ty, nie wiedząc o tym, nosiłaś na szyi wytłumiacz Mocy. Dlatego nikt nie rozpoznał twoich zdolności. Te kryształy występują tylko i wyłącznie na naszej planecie, dlatego ciekawi mnie bardzo, skąd go masz? Od pokoleń nie utrzymujemy kontaktów z zewnętrznym światem.  
– Dostałam go od rodziców, kiedy miałam dwanaście lat – mówię. – Nie pamiętam, skąd go przywieźli. Moi rodzice dużo podróżowali, byli odkrywcami i badaczami… Z każdej podróży przywozili różne dziwne rzeczy, potem je sprzedawali albo oddawali do jakiegoś muzeum na Korelii. A potem zaginęli i zostałam sama – konczę. Mistrz kiwa głową.  
– Wiele lat temu napadli na nas piraci z sąsiedniej planety i zrabowali pewną ilość kryształów – mówi. – Pewnie posprzedawali je jak błyskotki… Mogło tak być. A teraz przypomnij sobie: czy zdarzyło się coś dziwnego, odkąd nie nosisz swojego wisiorka?  
Powoli kręcę głową w geście zaprzeczenia.  
– Nie, nic… Tylko… odkąd tu jestem, męczą mnie dziwne sny… Tonę w oceanie…  
– O, właśnie! – Mistrz uśmiecha się. – Nie wiesz tego, ale takie sny mają zwykle młodzi adepci Pełni. To oznacza, że Równowaga sięga po nich i przeznacza ich na swoich uczniów. Nie trzeba innego znaku!  
– Czy to znaczy… że ja też mam Moc?  
– Tak. Jesteś dopiero na początku drogi, moim zadaniem jest pokazanie ci ścieżki. Nauka może zająć nawet całe życie. Ale kiedy się skończy, będziesz władać Pełnią, tak jak ja.  
Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Ja, zwykła dziewczyna, Amitia Tarra… i Moc? To niemożliwe.  
– Och… Czy to znaczy, że będę umiała… przywoływać przedmioty? – pytam.   
Mistrz zaczyna się śmiać, a potem wyciąga rękę i z kąta sali przylatuje do niego kawałek wyrzeźbionego kamienia. Chwyta go jak rękojeść miecza świetlnego.  
– To dziecinna sztuczka – mówi. – Można się nią bawić, ale… Pełnia służy do poważniejszych rzeczy. Na przykład zapewniamy za jej pomocą bezpieczeństwo planecie. Przeszukujemy przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Rozmawiamy między sobą bez słów. Czasami łączymy swe siły żeby wykonać jakieś trudniejsze zadanie. Używanie Pełni do przyciągania przedmiotów, bo nie chce mi się wstać i przejść tych kilku kroków, jest w złym guście – mówi surowo. Kiwam głową, zawstydzona.  
– A czy będę uczyć się walczyć mieczem?  
– Może, kiedy wrócimy, Elva cię nauczy. Ale my tutaj nie używamy mieczy świetlnych. To tylko przedmioty. A ty jesteś tu, żeby zrozumieć sposób działania Pełni i nauczyć się używać ją tylko siłą swojego umysłu. Rozumiesz?  
Kiwam głową. Ale muszę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
– Mistrzu Feng… Wiem, że rycerze Jedi nie mogą z nikim się wiązać i zakładać rodziny, a…  
Mistrz uśmiecha się żartobliwie.  
– Obawiasz się tego? Ech, ludzie spoza świata mają dziwne zwyczaje. Znasz Rasmine, poznałaś jej syna. Niech to będzie twoja odpowiedź jeśli chodzi o związki i rodzinę. 

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ta odpowiedź cieszy mnie. Czuję że jestem gotowa uczyć się wszystkiego o tej nowej Mocy. Kiedy wrócimy… ale wszyscy będą zdumieni!


End file.
